Eclipse: Oscuridad Total
by Ralf Jones
Summary: Los tiempos mas oscuros llegan a la tierra y un hombre atormentado por su pasado encuentra a alguien en la misma situacion.Crossover FateStayNight&God of War incluyendo a Raven de Tekken, advertencia: violencia y sangre, Capitulo 12 arriva, completo !
1. Prologo

Este es mi primer fic de Fate Stay Night y por tal motivo e decidido hacerlo un crossover, espero sea de su agrado.

Los eventos de este fic toman lugar después de Hollow Ataraxia, así que los servants viven pacíficamente los unos con los otros.

Advertencias: Modificare las historias de algunos personajes y además Ayako Mitsuzuri la amiga de Shirou esta conciente de la existencia de los servants, ella es master de Raven, mas adelante daré los datos sobre este servant, también les aviso, Raven no es un personaje original el pertenece a el videojuego Tekken 5.

- - Diálogos

( ) Pensamientos

_N _Diálogos de Gaia la titán de la tierra.

* * *

Eclipse: Oscuridad Total 

_Mi nombre es Gaia, la siempre presente madre tierra, yo como Cronos y Atlas fui conocida por ser una titán, hasta el día que por mi tonta compasión perdone la vida de Zeus, el rey de los dioses hijo de Cronos._

_Por mi error todos los titanes fuimos castigados, eso es lo que la humanidad sabe en la actualidad, pero nada de eso es cierto, la verdad es que nosotros los titanes fuimos salvados por un hombre, a este hombre no podía llamársele héroe ya que había cometido demasiadas atrocidades en el pasado._

_El fue culpable de la muerte de los dioses del Olimpo, y fue el único mortal en haberse convertido en dios, pero tras una traición por parte de Zeus, el guerrero nacido en la ciudad de Sparta se vio obligado a tomar su venganza al igual que lo había hecho con al antiguo dios de la guerra, Ares._

-¡Te advertí que te haría pagar por tu traición Zeus!-

Zeus el rey de los dioses callo de rodillas frente a su oponente, sangre cubría completamente su tunica blanca, hasta su barba del mismo color esta tiñida con sangre.

-Podrás haber matado a todos los dioses del Olimpo y podrás haberme vencido a mi, pero nadie en esta tierra sabrá de tu existencia o de las cosas que acabas de cometer- hablo Zeus mientras lentamente se ponía de pie, su atacante solo lo observo, sangre empezó a salir de la boca del dios.

-No importa, con los titanes a mi lado nadie podrá vencerme-

-No lo entiendes hijo mío- le dijo Zeus -Nadie sabrá que tu o los titanes destruyeron el Olimpo, los borrare de la mente de cada ser de este mundo, esa será mi manera de vencerte- explico el dios mientras la sangre comenzaba a salir mas rápidamente de su boca y heridas de su cuerpo.

-Así es como será¡Tu leyenda será olvidada Fantasma de Sparta!- grito Zeus al tiempo que truenos empezaban a impactar sobre su cuerpo, su atacante solo observo con seriedad.

_Así fue como termino el reinado de Zeus en el Olimpo, en un rayo de luz toda la humanidad olvido la existencia de los titanes y también la del hombre conocido como el Fantasma de Sparta._

_Pero no todo acaba en ese momento, nosotros los titanes vivimos cientos de años mas hasta el día en que nuestra vida se agoto, pero el, el Fantasma de Sparta, el hombre que había sustituido como dios de la guerra a Ares murió primero que nosotros, ya que en el momento en que Zeus murió, los poderes de dios que había recuperado después de la traición de Zeus se desvanecieron convirtiendolo en un simple mortal._

_Fue mas que natural que el Trono de los Héroes eligiera su alma para convertirlo en un servant, pero la amenaza del Olimpo no había acabado, en las profundidades de Hades un enemigo esperaba su oportunidad pera cobrar su venganza._

El cielo era oscuro y tormentoso, era la clase de noche en la que sangre estaba siendo derramada, esta había sido una ley escrita por Zeus y en la actualidad todavía se practicaba.

-¡Saber!-

Los gritos de desesperación de Shiro Emiya se escuchaban por todo el templo de Ryudo, frente a el su servant y compañera Saber estaba derribada, junto a ella la copia da Caliburn que Shiro había materializado se encontraba partida en dos.

-Shiro...no te acerques- le advirtió Saber mientras se ponía de pie lentamente, las manos de ella en postura de ataque, Shiro sabia que ella estaba sosteniendo a Excalibur en sus manos, aunque la espada fuera invisible el lo sabia por la estancia que ella había tomado.

Junto a el Sakura y Rin observaban atónitas a todos los servants derrotados, Lancer y Bazett estaban inconcientes en el suelo junto al inmenso cuerpo de Berseker, Illya se encontraba tratando de despertarlo, mientras que Raven y Archer los únicos concientes aparte de Saber luchaban por ponerse de pie, ambos estaban muy heridos.

Ayako solo podía observar como Raven, su querido servant luchaba por ponerse de pie, ella sabia que Raven ya no podía luchar, sin pensarlo, ella y Rin, su gran amiga salieron corriendo para ayudar a sus respectivos servants.

En otra parte del templo Soichiro Kuzuki se puso de pie lenta y dolorosamente, rápidamente se acerco a Caster, la bella mujer estaba en el suelo inconciente, Assassin había recibido un fuerte ataque y había salido disparado mas aya de los muros del templo, Kuzuki no sabia si el servant estaba con vida, pero en ese momento Caster le importaba mas que nada.

Lentamente tomo en sus brazos la delicada figura de la servant y la abrazo levemente, Caster no estaba muy herida, solo pequeñas cortadas en su rostro y unos cuantos golpes era todo lo que tenia, pero el vestido púrpura con negro que Caster acostumbraba vestir estaba desecho, dejando a la servant casi desnuda, solo unos cuantos pedazos de su ropa quedaban cubriéndola.

-M...Master...lo siento...no pude derrotarlo- murmuro Caster mientras empezaba a despertar -No se como lo hizo, pero fue capaz de devolver mi hechizo- explico ella mientras lagrimas empezaban a escapar de sus hermosos ojos púrpura

Kuzuki no dijo una sola palabra y solo la abrazo fuertemente dejándola llorar contra su pecho, eso era suficiente para hacer que Caster se sintiera segura y a salvo.

-¡Saber, retírate del combate, no puedes con el!- gritaba Shiro mientras observaba a Saber intercambiar ataques contra su enemigo, el hombre atacándola estaba usando un par de espadas cortas y de aspecto bárbaro, con la hoja en forma de zip-zac, pero lo mas notable era que en la empuñadura de cada espada había una cadena que se extendía hasta rodear completamente los antebrazos del sujeto, claro que debido a la armadura que el vestía no paresia ser molestado por ellas.

-Tonta mujer, no podrás vencerme con tan poca fuerza- se burlo el atacante mientras empezaba a girar ambas espadas sobre su cabeza con ayuda de las cadenas.

Saber dio un brinco hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque, su respiración era rápida y corta, ella sabia que no podía acercarse a el si seguía girando las espadas de esa forma.

-No puedo perder- murmuro ella mientras levantaba a la invisible Excalibur para colocarla frente a ella (Como es posible que un solo servant sea capaz de derrotarnos a todos) pensaba Saber mientras observaba a su oponente que aun seguía girando las espadas en la misma forma.

Su piel era blanca, tan blanca que lo primero que Saber pensó al verlo era que el no tenia sangre en su cuerpo, no tenia cabello, y un tatuaje rojo cubría una parte del lado izquierdo de su rostro, mientras que una cicatriz pasaba sobre su ojo derecho, también una pequeña barba crecía en su mentón, en pocas palabras ese sujeto tenia una apariencia intimidante y la armadura de bronce que traía puesta no ayudaba en lo absoluto, en cada hombro de su armadura tenia la cara de un cordero y en su cadera había una tela color rojo que cubría parte de sus pantalones, una botas de metal y armadura en a sus piernas completaban la armadura.

(Esa clase de armadura, no es medieval, es de la época de Roma) pensó Saber mientras observaba como detenía el giro de sus espadas y comenzaba a avanzar hacia ella.

De alguna manera, el estilo de su armadura le recordaba a Saber de Iskander, un servant de clase raider que había participado en la cuarta guerra del Santo Grial.

Ella podía escuchar la voz de Shiro que le pedía que se retirara, pero no, ella no podía hacer eso, su honor estaba en juego y este hombre, este sujeto no la vencería.

Sin pensar Saber se lanzo al ataque dando un grito de furia y sosteniendo a Excalibur fuertemente en sus manos, su oponente solo tomo fuertemente ambas espadas y espero el ataque.

En el momento en las armas de ambos guerreros conectaron un rayo cayo sobre ellos, nadie de los presentes podía creer lo que en ese momento estaban observando.

_Como pueden ver el Fantasma de Sparta ha vuelto a la tierra, pero el no llego causando destrozos y queriendo luchar con todos los servants, yo e sido la que lo a invocado a esta época y para hacerlo tuve que utilizar lo ultimo de mi mana, pero solo espero que el no sea tan tonto para matar a la única persona que tiene un pasado idéntico al de el._

_Permítanme contarles la historia desde el principio._

Continuara……………

* * *

Aquí esta el prologo, muy pronto vendrán mas capítulos , si alguien se pregunta como es la armadura del Fantasma de Sparta, simplemente busquen en google con las palabras "Godo f War II" es la armadura con la que comienzas el juego. 

Hasta luego.


	2. Capitulo 1

Aquí esta el primer capitulo de mi fic, espero que les guste, gracias a Epion por su review, espero te guste este capitulo.

- - Diálogos

( ) Pensamientos

_N _Narración de Gaia la titán de la tierra

* * *

Eclipse: Oscuridad Total

Capitulo 1: Comienza la Pesadilla

_Mi misión era sencilla, convocar a Kratos en este mundo para eliminar a la amenaza que quedaba del Olimpo, sin embargo para hacer esto necesitaría la ayuda de alguien mas, fue solo suerte que yo encontrara a alguien que se arrepintiera de su pasado tanto como el Fantasma de Sparta._

Ciudad Fuyuki 6:00 PM

Saber se encontró a si misma rodeada completamente en oscuridad, mirando su cuerpo se percato que estaba vestida con su vestido azul sin las partes de armadura además de que su cabello estaba caído y no es su tradicional trenza, de esto modo el largo cabello de Saber caía sobre sus hombros

-¿Eres tu Arturia?- le pregunto una voz desde la oscuridad que la rodeaba

Saber empezó a buscar al dueño de la voz a su alrededor pero lo único que sus ojos encontraban era oscuridad, algo no estaba bien, su cuerpo e instintos se lo decían a gritos.

-¿Eres tu Arturia?- pregunto nuevamente la voz desconocida, por el modo en que sonaba Saber podía imaginarse que el dueño de esa voz era viejo, bastante viejo, pero también esa voz tenia un tono femenino (¿Una anciana tal vez?) pensó Saber mientras miraba la oscuridad que la rodeaba.

-Si, yo soy Arturia Pendragon...¿quien eres tu?- respondió y cuestiono la servant mientras miraba directamente frente a ella, una pequeña luz comenzó a aparecer en la distancia.

Saber comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la luz, con cada paso que la servant daba la luz comenzaba a tomar forma, muy pronto Saber estuvo de pie frente a la cara de lo que parecía ser una anciana, la luz había tomado esa forma, para Saber esa cara era completamente desconocida.

-¿Quien eres tu?- cuestiono Saber con desconfianza.

-Yo soy Gaia, la siempre presente madre tierra- contesto la anciana -Yo te e vigilado desde tu nacimiento, te e visto convertirte en rey y gobernar justamente, también e sido testigo de tu caída y arrepentimientos- explico Gaia en voz llena de sabiduría.

-Merlín me hablo te ti- dijo Saber recordando a su mentor, el antiguo hechicero la había ayudado durante su reinado en Bretaña, solo el la había comprendido en sus últimos momentos de vida -Tu eres una Titán, se supone que tu y tus hermanos fueron derrotados por los dioses del Olimpo- explico Saber.

-Si, así es como la humanidad conoce nuestra leyenda, aunque la realidad sea otra- le dijo Gaia con una leve sonrisa, ante las palabras de la titán Saber mostró una expresión de confusión.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto confundida Saber, Gaia negó con moviendo su cara hecha de luz de lado a lado.

-Cuando llegue la hora lo sabrás, en este momento tu tienes una tarea mas importante- le dijo la antigua titán mientras la sonrisa se desvanecía de su rostro hecho de luz, Saber sabia que era algo serio por el repentino cambio de expresión de la titán.

-Este mundo enfrenta una terrible amenaza, una amenaza tan fuerte que ni siquiera ustedes los servants y sus masters podrán con ella, por ello traeré a este mundo a una persona que puede ayudarles- explico Gaia con seriedad.

Antes de que Saber pudiera decir algo la titan continuo hablando -Pero hay un problema...- dijo Gaia, Saber solo la miro con curiosidad, no se podía imaginar cual era el problema -¿De que hablas Gaia?- pregunto Saber con confusión.

-La persona que les ayudara es un servant, pero el nunca a sido convocado antes, es probable que el no este enterado de su existencia como servant- explico la madre tierra a la servant frente a ella -¿Y cual es el problema?- pregunto nuevamente Saber.

-El enemigo causante de esta amenaza tiene poderes similares o mas grandes a los míos, si el logra comunicarse con mi enviado antes que yo el podría ponerlo contra ustedes y créeme, el es bastante fuerte, además el tiene historia con algunos de tus amigos- explico Gaia, lentamente la oscuridad alrededor de la cara de Gaia empezó a desaparecer.

-Cuando caiga la noche, tu y tus amigos vayan al templo donde la servant llamada Caster vive, ahí será donde su enemigo y mi enviado los encontraran, pero no esperes que mi enviado se amistoso- dijo Gaia mientras su cara empezaba a desvanecerse entre la luz que devoraba a la oscuridad alrededor de ella.

En un parpadeo Saber se encontró a si misma en su habitación, al parecer se había quedado dormida, (¿Fue solo un sueño?) pensó ella confundida, pero no pudo pensar mas en lo sucedido ya que Sakura y Shiro entraron a la habitación.

-Saber, solo venimos a avisarte que Illya vendrá a visitarnos, Archer y Rin también vendrán, así que prepárate para recibirlos- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa, Saber pudo notar el toque entre las manos de el y Sakura.

-S...Si, Rider llegara en unos momentos- comento tímidamente Sakura mientras con una mano movía su cabello color lavanda tras sus hombros.

-¿Donde están Lancer y Bazett?- pregunto Saber poniéndose de pie y ajustando su ropa, la blusa blanca de manga larga y la falda color azul que usualmente vestía cuando no estaba combatiendo.

Shiro se rasco la cabeza durante un momento -Ellos están de viaje, se supone que regresaban hoy, Ayako y Raven están ocupados, como si no supiéramos de su pequeña atracción - dijo Shiro sonriendo al decir la ultima parte.

-Pues no son los únicos- murmuro Saber sonriendo solo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Sakura lo escuchara, la cual naturalmente se sonrojo dejando a Shiro confundido.

Mientras tanto en lo profundo de las montañas cercanas a la ciudad, en un claro del el extenso bosque que cubría ese lugar algo sucedía, una luz brillante apareció en medio de aquel claro, iluminando completamente el bosque.

Una vez que la luz se desvaneció una figura quedo en su lugar, un hombre vestido en una armadura de apariencia pesada hecha de bronce, la piel de el era blanca como el papel, lo único que tenia color era el tatuaje rojo que cubría parcialmente la parte izquierda de su cara, mientras que una cicatriz en diagonal atravesaba su ojo derecho de lado a lado, pero lo mas característico era que en su espalda portaba dos espadas cortas y cada una en la empuñadura tenían atadas cadenas las cuales a su tiempo rodeaban los antebrazos cubiertos por la armadura del guerrero.

-¿Que es este lugar?- pregunto en voz alta el desconocido, su única respuesta fue la leve brisa que pasaba entre los árboles.

De pronto un portal se abrió frente a el, de ese portal emergió un hombre cubierto por una gabardina negra, su rostro estaba oculto por un casco color negro en forma de dragón de al parecer una armadura que tenia puesta bajo su gabardina.

-¿Eres tu Kratos, el Fantasma de Sparta?- pregunto el desconocido que había salido del portal.

-¿Quien quiere saberlo?- pregunto desafiante el guerrero Kratos mientras llevaba sus manos hacia las empuñaduras de las espadas en su espalda.

-No soy tu enemigo, pero vengo a informarte- le dijo el desconocido vestido de negro, el era bastante alto, incluso más que Kratos.

-¿Cual es motivo de mi resurrección?- pregunto Kratos dejando caer sus brazos a los costados, estaba seguro de que este sujeto no lo atacaría.

-Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Stelios y soy un ayudante de Gaia- se presento el hombre conocido como Stelios, Kratos solo asintió y le indico que continuara -Como sabes tu y los titanes derrotaron a los dioses del Olimpo, pero aun hay una amenaza relacionada con ellos- le explico Stelios, la expresión de Kratos cambio de seria a una de sorpresa.

-No sabemos exactamente quien es la amenaza, pero estamos seguros de que existe- continuo Stelios explicando mientras que Kratos escuchaba calmadamente -Tu has sido resucitado como un servant gracias a Gaia y debido a eso no tienes un master, los servants son héroes que hicieron grandes cosas durante su vida, tu eres uno de ellos- al decir eso Stelios se dio media vuelta y nuevamente el portal se abrió frente a el.

-¡Espera!...- exclamo Kratos mientras daba dos pasos hacia Stelios, este solo miro sobre su hombro -¿Que sucede Kratos?- pregunto Stelios con curiosidad -Dime algo, mis pesadillas¿aun estarán presentes en esta existencia?- pregunto Kratos en voz seria.

Stelios suspiro bajo su casco y asintió lentamente -No importa que ahora tengas otra existencia, tu pasado siempre te perseguirá- le dijo Stelios mientras se giraba a mirarlo -Dirígete hacia la cima de aquella montaña- dijo Stelios apuntando a una de las montañas en la distancia, Kratos solo lo miro confundió -¿Porque, que hay en esa montaña?- pregunto el antiguo dios de la guerra.

-Frente a esa montaña hay una ciudad, pero tu objetivo esta en el templo que esta en la sima de esa montaña, ahí encontraras a viejos oponentes y a la amenaza de la que te e hablado, suerte Spartan- al decir eso Stelios desapareció en un destello de luz dentro del portal.

Una vez que estuvo solo Kratos se miro a si mismo, su piel aun tenia impregnadas las cenizas de su amada esposa y su hija, y estaba vistiendo su armadura de dios, la misma que Zeus le había otorgado cuando había sustituido a Ares como dios de la guerra.

Sin mas que hacer Kratos comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia la montaña que el Stelios el aliado de Gaia le había indicado, el sabia que tardaría al menos dos horas en llegar al lugar, pero entre mas pronto llegara mas rápido acabaría toda esta aventura.

Cuidad Fuyuki 8.30 PM

Shiro nunca había estado mas feliz en su vida, todos sus amigos estaban con el, a su lado derecho estaba Sakura quien sostenía su mano suavemente mientras conversaba felizmente con Rider quien estaba senada junto a su master, al otro lado de la mesa estaban Rin y Archer quienes estaban discutiendo sobre quien tenia que ir por los postres a la cocina.

Si, su vida nunca había sido tan buena, pero entonces noto a Saber quien estaba sentada a su lado izquierdo mirando calladamente hacia la mesa, desde que el y Sakura la encontraron en su habitación había estado muy extraña.

-¿Y como esta Berseker Illya?- le pregunto Shiro a la pequeña de cabellos blancos y ojos carmesí, ella estaba sentada en el regazo de Sakura comiendo alegremente su arroz.

-¿Berseker?...el esta bien, tuve que dejarlo en la mansión ya que podría armar un gran escándalo- contesto la peque sonriendo inocentemente, ante el comentario todos los demás comenzaron a reír levemente.

-SI, además no cabria en la casa- agrego Rin mientras seguía riendo levemente junto con Archer, en ese momento Shiro le agradeció a dios que Taiga estuviera de viaje, ya que después de todo esta era la casa de ella y esta pequeña fiesta no estaba autorizada.

-¿Saber, pasa algo?- pregunto Rider mientras acomodaba los lentes que usualmente se ponía cunado no estaba en combate, al escuchar esta pregunta todos guardaron silencio.

-Si, en las dos horas que llevamos aquí no has dicho una sola palabra- agrego Archer con preocupación, Saber solo negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie -No es nada...es solo que...- Saber no pudo terminar lo que se disponía a decir ya que sintió una energía desconocida entrar a la ciudad.

En un instante Archer y Rider se pusieron de pie, ambos mirando a Saber -¿Que pasa Archer?- pregunto Rin confundida ante la reacción de los servants -Una energía desconocida se acerco a la ciudad, esta cerca- contesto Rider por Archer mientras salía de la habitación.

-Sea quien sea es bastante fuerte- dijo Archer mientras miraba a Saber -Esta en el templo de Ryudo- dijo Saber en voz baja, todos la miraron confundidos -Solo lo se, Shiro llama a Ayako y a Raven, vamos a necesitar mucha ayuda- agrego la servant mientras seguía el ejemplo de Rider y salía de la habitación.

-Solo espero que Caster y Kuzuki estén bien- murmuro Shiro, Sakura que estaba frente a el solo asintió.

Templo Ryudo

Kuzuki salio corriendo hacia el patio del templo que daba hacia la puerta principal, la cual era resguardada por Assassin, frente a el apareció Caster ya vestida con su largo vestido púrpura y capa negra, su característico gorro escondía la parte superior de su cara.

-¿Que es lo que pasa Caster?- pregunto Kuzuki a su servant mientras retiraba la corbata de su traje preparándose para luchar.

-Alguien esta intentando entrar al templo master, ya en transportado a todos los humanos fuera del templo, así que podemos enfrentar al invasor con toda fuerza- explico Caster mientras le sonreía levemente a su master.

En ese momento las puertas principales fueron derribadas para dejar pasar el cuerpo de Assassin que salio volando a toda velocidad hasta aterrizar dolorosamente frente a Caster y Kuzuki.

-Es muy fuerte...- murmuro el espadachín mientras se ponía de pie lentamente mirando hacia la ahora derribada puerta principal.

En ese momento un hombre entro al templo, dos espadas cortas en cada una de sus manos y una mirada asesina en su rostro, tanto Kuzuki como Caster se sorprendieron ante el color de piel de aquel hombre, blanco, como si no tuviera sangre en su cuerpo.

Kratos miro a las personas frente a el, el sujeto con la enorme espada que le había tratado de impedir el paso estaba con ellos, de alguna manera la ropa que ese sujeto del largo cabello azul vestía eran desconocidas para Kratos.

Junto a el estaba una mujer de vestido púrpura y una larga capa negra, Kratos no podía ver la cara de ella pues un gorro tapaba la parte superior de su cara, pero se podía ver que su cabello era color púrpura y junto a ella un hombre de cabello negro corto vestido en lo que paresia ser un traje color verde.

-Las personas en esta época se visten muy extraño- murmuro Kratos para si mismo.

-¿Que es lo que buscas aquí?- pregunto Caster mientras se colocaba frente a Kuzuki al mismo tiempo de que Assassin se colocaba frente a ella ya que ella después de tofo era su master.

-Me han informado que ustedes son mis enemigos, así que los mandare directamente a las profundidades de Hades como todos los demás que se han puesto en mi camino- respondió Kratos con una expresión seria.

No se dijo nada mas, el hombre conocido como el Fantasma de Spartan se lanzo al ataque, Caster, Assassin y Kuzuki solo se prepararon para recibir el ataque.

Mientras esto sucedía Shiro junto con Saber corría a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad con dirección al templo, Rin y Archer se había quedado atrás porque Rin tenía que traer sus joyas mágicas, mientras que Sakura y Rider habían llevado a Illya a casa para que ella pudiera traer a Berseker.

-Shiro...¿donde están Ayako y Raven?- pregunto Saber a su master mientras seguía corriendo junto a el, ella aun vestía su blusa blanca y falda azul, unas largas calcetas negras y unas botas cafés completaban el atuendo.

-Ella dijo que nos esperaría en el templo, solo espero que no piense luchar sola- respondió Shiro mientras el también seguía corriendo a toda velocidad.

-No...la batalla ya empezó- murmuro Saber para si misma.

_Tenia la esperanza de que esto no pasara, pero fue inevitable, al convocar a Kratos e quedado sin nada de mana y debido a esto no pude comunicarme con el, ahora el esta combatiendo con los que en realidad son sus aliados, solo espero que esto se arregle, la muerte de estos servants es algo que no pude suceder, hay demasiado en juego como para perder._

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí esta el primer capitulo, a partir del próximo empezaran las batallas, así que les aviso, mucha sangre estará presente en el próximo capitulo. 


	3. Capitulo 2

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de mi fic, aquí empiezan los combates, espero sea de su agrado.

- - Diálogos

( ) Pensamientos

_N_Narración de Gaia la titán de la tierra

* * *

Eclipse: Oscuridad Total

Capitulo 2: El Ataque Perfecto, Tsubame Gaeshi

Kratos se lanzo al ataque con sus preciadas espadas de Athena en las manos, mientras corría hacia los tres adversarios pudo ver que la mujer de cabello lavanda dar un salto hacia atrás al tiempo que los otros dos sujetos avanzaban hacia el corriendo.

Los adversarios se encontraron a media camino de su destino, Kratos uso la espada en su mano derecha para detener el corte horizontal de Assassin quien había tenido la intención de decapitarlo pero al hacer esto Kuzuki aprovecho y lanzo un par puñetazos dirigidos a la cara de Kratos -¡Rayos!- maldijo Kratos mientras rápidamente levantaba su otra espada para bloquear los golpes.

¡¡Clank!!

Kratos se sorprendió al ver que los puños de su oponente no sufrieron ningún daño al impactar con el filo de su espada, entonces fue cuando pudo ver el leve brillo en los puños de su oponente (Tiene un hechizo en sus manos) pensó el Spartan mientras empujaba la katana de Assassin hacia atrás para darse un poco de espacio.

Assassin se recobro del empujón de su oponente y se lanzo nuevamente al ataque con un corte vertical obligándolo a colocar sus espadas en "X" para detener el ataque, esto le dio oportunidad a Kuzuki de atacar el costado vulnerable de su oponente, pero Kratos nuevamente empujo la katana de Assassin y le proporciono una patada en el estomago a Kuzuki lanzándolo hacia atrás.

-¡No me vencerán con esas estrategias tan simples!- les dijo el Spartan mientras daba un par de pasos hacia adelante, Assassin y Kuzuki sonrieron y miraron al cielo.

Fue entonces que Kratos comprendió todo, ellos no lo habían tratado de matar, solo de distraerlo, alto en el oscuro cielo se encontraba Caster rodeada de un circulo de energía, la capa de ella estaba abierta y en cada punta de ella había una pequeña esfera de energía.

Caster solo sonrió dulcemente "¡Sayonara!" grito mientras su capa se unía frente a ella para dejar escapar un gran rayo de energía púrpura, Assassin y Kuzuki se alejaron de un salto no queriendo ser victimas de la explosión.

Pero Kratos no se movió de su lugar, coloco ambas espadas de Athena frente a el formando una "X" y espero a que el enorme rayo de energía lo alcanzara -¡Yo e enfrentado peores cosas que esto!- grito Kratos al momento de que el rayo de luz lo cubrió.

Mientras caía lentamente del cielo Caster sonreía complacida -Lastima que no pudo decirnos su nombre- murmuro la hechicera mientras observaba al rayo de luz púrpura impactar con su objetivo, sin embargo no hubo explosión alguna, la energía una vez púrpura se torno dorada y salio disparada contra Caster, esta al ir cayendo al suelo no podía moverse.

Kuzuki observo en horror como el hombre de la armadura lanzaba de vuelta el hechizo de Caster hacia ella, sin pensarlo Kuzuki salto hacia Caster y la abrazo fuertemente mientras el hechizo impactaba con ambos, Assassin solo observo como su Master y Kuzuki eran envueltos en la luz de energía.

Pocos segundos después una tremenda explosión sucedió en el cielo haciendo a todo el templo temblar, al final todo lo que quedo de la explosión fue una gran nube de humo en el cielo y de ella cayeron los cuerpos de Caster y Kuzuki.

Assassin rápidamente se acerco hacia ellos, la ropa de Caster estaba casi desecha mientras que Kuzuki tenia solo pequeñas cortadas y raspones, ambos no tenian heridas graves solo estaban inconcientes, Assassin suspiro aliviado y se giro para mirar a su oponente.

Kratos estaba de pie en el centro de un pequeño cráter que se había hecho en el momento en que la energía había sido detenida por sus espadas -Solo quedas tu, te sugiero que te rindas o de lo contrario te matare- advirtió el Spartan mientras caminaba para salir del cráter.

Assassin lo observo por un momento y sonrió levemente -No puedo hacer eso, no cuando es un combate tan divertido- le dijo el servant mientras tomaba su estancia de combate, inclinándose un poco y colocando su Katana posición de penetración.

-¿Cual es tu verdadera identidad?- pregunto Assassin sin romper su estancia, Kratos solo lo miro confundido.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- pregunto el Fantasma de Sparta mientras el también tomaba su estancia de combate con ambas espadas frente a el y colocando su cuerpo levemente de lado.

-Cada servant tiene una clase y una identidad, yo por ejemplo, mi clase es Assassin y por lo general todos me llaman de esa manera pero mi verdadera identidad es Kojiro Sasaki ¿y la tuya?- explico y pregunto Assassin, realmente deseaba saber el nombre de su oponente, no había tenido un combate igual desde que se había enfrentado con Saber.

-Kojiro Sasaki...un nombre extraño- murmuro Kratos -Mi nombre es Kratos también conocido como el Fantasma de Sparta- dijo presentándose

-Kratos...nunca había oído de ti- le dijo Assassin

-No me sorprende, ese fue el ultimo castigo de mi ultimo oponente, ser olvidado por toda la humanidad- explico Kratos recordando la maldición que Zeus había liberado con lo ultimo de sus poderes.

Después de eso ninguna palabra fue dicha, ambos guerreros se lanzaron uno contra otro tratando de cortar o herir a su oponente a la primara oportunidad.

Kratos estaba sorprendido, nunca había enfrentado a un oponente con tanta agilidad y destreza con la espada, cada vez que Kratos trabada de cortarlo con una de sus espadas su oponente solo se movía fuera del alcance del ataque o solo respondía deteniendo el ataque y devolviendo uno mas fuerte.

El único sonido audible era el de metal contra metal de las espadas de ambos combatientes, ninguno lograba herir al otro pero cada vez que sus espadas impactaban una con la otra una onda de energía salía despedida de ellos, era sin lugar a dudas un combate a muerte.

-Eres bueno...- dijo Assassin mientras daba un salto hacia atrás para hacer distancia entre el y Kratos -Pero no tienes técnica ni disciplina, todos tus ataques son brutales y sin dirección aunque tienen mucha fuerza- explico el samurai sonriendo confiadamente, ante estas palabras la expresión de Kratos se oscureció levemente.

-Permíteme demostrarte lo que un verdadero espadachín con técnica y disciplina puede hacer- dijo Assassin mientras tomaba una posición diferente a la anterior, coloco su cuerpo de lado de modo que Kratos solo podía ver la hoja de su larga katana.

-¿Que piensas hacer?- le pregunto Kratos confundido mientras colocaba sus espadas frente a el en posición de defensa.

-Tsubame...¡Gaeshi!-

En un instante Assassin se encontraba atrás Kratos, el Spartan solo callo de rodillas al suelo sujetando el torso de su armadura. Pequeñas gotas de sangre caían al suelo de la reciente cortada en su mejilla izquierda.

-Ehh...párese que esa armadura es muy resistente, no pude atravesarla- dijo levemente sorprendido Assassin mientras nuevamente tomaba la misma estancia de combate.

-¡¿Que rayos fue eso?!- pregunto enfadado Kratos mientras se ponia de pie, Assassin solo sonrió misteriosamente.

-Esa fue mi técnica especial, Tsubame Gaeshi, gracias a ella por unos momentos puedo romper las leyes de la física y lanzar tres cortes de diferentes direcciones simultáneamente¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?- explico y pregunto Assassin, Kratos solo lo miro esperando la respuesta -A lo que me refiero es que debido a la rapidez y a los cortes de diferentes direcciones mi ataque no pude ser bloqueado o esquivado, es el ataque perfecto- dijo orgullo Assassin

-Entonces puedes ejecutarlo en largas distancias ¿verdad?- ante la pregunta del Spartan el servant solo asintió.

-Es una lastima que tus espadas no puedan alcanzarme a esta distancia, esta vez los cortes irán hacia tu cabeza- cada una de las palabras de Assassin estaban cargadas con instinto asesino.

-Tsubame...¡Gae..!-

Antes de poder terminar el nombre de su ataque un intenso dolor invadió el cuerpo de Assassin, al bajar la mirada se percato de que Kratos le había lanzado la espada de su mano derecha, como si fuera un arpón la espada había atravesado el costado derecho de Assassin, la camisa blanca del servant se tiño roja con sangre.

-¿De verdad pensaste que las cadenas eran solo adornos?- pregunto burlonamente Kratos mientras con su vista indicaba la larga cadena que comenzaba en su antebrazo y terminaba en la empuñadura de la espada. Assassin dejo caer su katana y llevo sus manos a la espada que aun estaba enterrada en su costado.

Sin darle tiempo a nada Kratos jalo de la cadena haciendo que Assassin saliera disparado hacia el, justo cuando su victima estuvo frente a el, Kratos uso su otra espada disponible y la enterró profundamente en el hombro izquierdo del servant haciendo que sangre saliera volando de la herida y manchara la cara del Spartan.

-¿Que te párese mi técnica y disciplina ahora?- le pregunto Kratos a su casi inconciente oponente mientras lo suspendía en el aire gracias a que lo estaba sosteniendo por las empuñaduras de las espadas enterradas en su cuerpo.

Shiro y Saber corrieron hasta el final de las largas escaleras que dirigían al templo, al llegar al final se encontraron con la puerta derribada, sin perder tiempo entraron al templo, dentro pudieron ver a los inconcientes cuerpos de Caster y Kuzuki pero lo siguiente que vieron les congelo la sangre.

En medio del patio y cerca de un pequeño cráter estaba Assassin con una espada atravesando su costado y otra en su hombro, suspendido en el aire por un sujeto desconocido que sostenía ambas espadas haciendo posible que el dolor de las heridas fuera para Assassin casi inimaginable.

-¡Suéltalo maldito!- grito enfadado Shiro mientras observaba a Assassin sufriendo por las heridas que le habían causado.

Kratos giro su cabeza en dirección de la nueva voz solo para encontrar a un muchacho de cabello naranja y a una joven mujer de cabellos rubios mirándolo.

Sin darle importancia a los gritos del muchacho, Kratos retiro ambas espadas del cuerpo de Assassin, en el momento en que las espadas de Kratos salieron una gran cantidad de sangre empezó a escapar de las heridas, muy pronto el suelo es alrededor de ellos estuvo cubierto en sangre, Kratos lanzo al casi muerto Assassin al aire y espero a que cayera, una vez que el cuerpo estaba casi por caer al suelo Kratos le propino una tremenda tecleada mandándolo a volar contra uno de los muros que rodeaba el templo, cabe decir que con la armadura que Kratos vestía el golpe había sido tres veces mas fuerte de lo normal.

El cuerpo de Assassin impacto con la pared y la atravesó hasta salir de la vista de Shiro y Saber, Kratos solo reajusto el agarre en las espadas que tenia en las manos y camino hasta salir del pequeño charco de sangre.

-Saber, ve a ver si Assassin estabien- ordeno Shiro a su servant, Saber lo miro preocupada.

-Pero Shiro, eso es peligroso, podrías morir- le dijo Saber tratando de negarse a la orden.

-No te preocupes, Ayako no tardara en llegar y Rin también viene en camino, ahora no pierdas tiempo y ve con Assassin- dijo Shiro nuevamente, Saber suspiro en resignación pues sabia que no podría convencerlo.

Sin mas Saber dio un gran salto y desapareció por el agujero que el cuerpo de Assassin había hecho en el muro dejando a Shiro y al atacante solos.

Kratos solo sonrió malignamente -Espero que estés preparado para morir muchacho- le dijo Kratos al oponente frente a el, a simple vista el mocoso no paresia fuerte, pero lo mismo había pensado del sujeto del traje verde y había sido todo lo contrario, no había manera en que se confiara en el combate contra este oponente.

Sobre ellos nubes de tormenta comenzaron a formarse (Esta será una noche muy larga) pensó Shiro mientras se preparaba para atacar.

Elno tenia idea de que estaba en lo cierto, esa noche seria de la mas terribles que la tierra hubiera visto y muy apenas estaba empezando.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí esta el capitulo, espero sus opiniones, muy pronto vendrá el tercero. Hasta pronto 


	4. Capitulo 3

Aquí esta el tercer capitulo, espero sea de su agrado, gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi fic.

- - Diálogos

( ) Pensamientos

_N_Narración de Gaia la titán de la tierra

* * *

Eclipse: Oscuridad Total

Capitulo 3: Llega la Tormenta, el fin comienza

Shiro tenia miedo, una clase de miedo que nunca había sentido antes, sabia que no podía ganar el combate contra este adversario, pero tenia que esperar a que los demás llegaran, sus amigos jamás lo abandonarían.

-¿Vas a atacar o solo te quedaras mirando?- dijo Kratos impaciente mientras observaba al muchacho frente a el mirarlo un poco asustado.

Shiro dio un paso hacia atrás (No debo huir, tengo que enfrentarlo) pensaba Shiro mientras se detenía antes de dar un paso mas hacia atrás.

-¡Aquí voy!- grito el joven master mientras empezaba a correr hacia su oponente, sin embargo su adversario solo mantuvo su posición y miro hacia el cielo.

De pronto un par de hombres cayeron frente a Shiro, cada uno de ellos cargaba a una chica en sus brazos.

-¡ Rin, Ayako!- exclamo sorprendido Shiro mientras observaba a Archer y a Raven colocar a sus respectivas masters en el suelo.

-Párese que llegamos a tiempo- dijo Rin mientras se acercaba a Shiro -¿Cual es la situación?- le pregunto Ayako mientras ella también se acercaba a Shiro.

-Ese sujeto a vencido a Assassin, Caster y Kuzuki- explico Shiro mientras apuntaba hacia en hombre de piel blanca con la armadura de bronce -¿Donde esta Saber?- pregunto Archer quien había estado escuchando la conversación -Ella esta buscando a Assassin que cayo fuera del templo- explico Shiro a lo que Archer solo asintió.

Shiro se tomo el tiempo para mirar a sus aliados, a su derecha estaba Rin, quien vestida con su ropas habituales, su suéter rojo y mini falda negra pero con la excepción de que su cabello negro estaba completamente suelto de modo que caía libremente hasta la mitad de su espalda. Un par de pasos tras ella estaba Archer con su larga gabardina roja y su traje de combate color negro.

Mientras que a su izquierda estaba Ayako, vestida en unos jeans azules y una camisa negra de manga corta, el cabello color marron de la chica era relativamente corto así que solo caía un poco más arriba de sus hombros. Y al igual que con Archer, a pocos pasos tras ella se encontraba Raven, el servant mas nuevo en el grupo, Raven tenia piel oscura y su cabello era cortado casia a rapa y color rubio, pero lo mas sobresaliente era la cicatriz en forma de "X" que cubría por completo su cara, nadie mas que Ayako conocía el color de sus ojos ya que siempre tenia puestos sus lentes de sol, su traje de combate era semejante al de Archer, era totalmente color negro a excepción de los guantes y rodilleras que era color plateado, en la parte de atrás de su cintura portaba dos pequeñas dagas.

-Ayako...- murmuro Raven a su master, ella se giro hacia su servant -¿Que pasa Raven?- pregunto la joven con una pequeña sonrisa

-Ustedes aléjense de aquí- dijo Raven mientras tomaba a Ayako por los hombros -No quiero que salgas lastimada- agrego el servant con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Rin...tu y Shiro apártense de este lugar- le dijo Archer a Rin, ella lo miro confundida -Pero yo quiero ayudarte- dijo la chica mientras miraba a Archer girar su vista hacia su adversario que esperaba pacientemente -No...tus gemas no lo dañaran, después de todo ya venció a dos servants y a un master- explico Archer.

En ese momento Archer se giro y miro los ojos azules de su master -No te preocupes...estaré bien- al decir eso Archer se dio media vuelta comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia su oponente.

Kratos estaba molesto (Acaso nunca terminaran de hablar) pensaba el Spartan mientras observaba a los dos sujetos nuevos con detenimiento, uno de ellos tenia piel oscura como la noche, mientras que el otro tenia cabello blanco -Realmente esta época esta desquiciada- murmuro para si mismo Kratos.

Después de unos momentos los dos sujetos comenzaron a caminar hacia el dejando atrás a las dos jóvenes mujeres y al muchacho con el que originalmente iba a luchar.

En un momento ambos estuvieron a pocos pasos frente a el -Antes de empezar déjenme preguntarles algo- dijo Kratos mientras bajaba levemente sus espadas para que entendieran que no los lastimaría -¿Cuales son sus verdaderas identidades?- pregunto el Spartan, ante esa pregunta Raven y Archer intercambiaron miradas.

-Servant clase Assassin, mi verdadero nombre es Raven- dijo el hombre de color asintiendo levemente

-Servant clase Archer, no recuerdo mi verdadera identidad pero puedes llamarme Archer- dijo el hombre de los cabellos blancos asintiendo al igual que su compañero.

-No conozco mi clase y ni siquiera sabia que era un servant, mi nombre es Kratos- dijo el Spartan presentándose a si mismo.

-Un arquero y un Asesino...esto será divertido- al decir eso ambos, Archer y Raven dieron un salto hacia atrás, la lucha había comenzado.

-Es muy fuerte- murmuro Raven mientras miraba a Archer de reojo, su compañero solo asintió.

-No podremos ganarle, pero hay que hacer tiempo hasta que Saber regrese- explico el plan Archer a lo que Raven solo asintió.

Sin más ambos servants se lanzaron al ataque, mientras tras ellos a varios metros de distancia sus respectivas master observaban atentas el combate.

Mientras esto pasaba, en otra parte, en el bosque que rodeaba el templo Saber buscaba desesperadamente a Assassin, todo lo que el servant había dejado a su paso eran árboles caídos y ramas rotas, aparte de eso lo que mas impresionaba a Saber era la distancia que el Assassin había recorrido en el aire después de la embestida por parte de su atacante.

Saber seguía corriendo por el bosque que cabe decir estaba cuesta bajo, justo al pasar unos árboles de tamaño excepcionalmente grande Saber pudo ver en el suelo gotas de sangre, sin dudar la servant comenzó a seguirlas, con forme avanzaba las gotas se hacian mas grandes, en un momento encontró lo que buscaba.

Ahí estaba, tumbado de espaldas contra un árbol con un pequeño charco de sangre rodeándolo, Assassin, el servant que alguna vez casi la había vencido estaba ahí frente a ella totalmente derrotado y herido. Saber se acerco lentamente hacia el.

-Assassin...- murmuro Saber mientras seguía acercándose

-¿S...Saber?- se escucho las voz débil del servant herido, ante esto Saber se acerco rápidamente a el.

-Assassin¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupada la servant mientras miraba las heridas de Assassin, todas estaban sangrando mucho.

-Saber...vete de aquí, ayuda a los demás, ese hombre es fuerte- murmuro Assassin mientras cerraba los ojos

-Si, esta bien, pero primero te daré esto- le dijo Saber mientras ponía una de sus manos en la frente de Assassin, después de unos momentos su mano comenzó a brillar y las heridas de Assassin dejaron de sangrar.

-He transferido un poco de mana hacia ti, de esto modo ya no sangraras, creo que estarás bien- explico Saber mientras se ponía de pie y se daba la media vuelta.

-Saber espera...- murmuro Assassin haciendo que Saber se detuviera en seco -Ese hombre usa dos sables, el dice que no conoce su clase, pero por la forma en la que lucha creo que es un Berseker con capacidad de pensamiento, ten cuidado...las cadenas son usadas para darles largo alcance- advirtió el servant antes de quedar inconciente por la perdida de sangre.

-Gracias-

-¡¿Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer?!-

Raven y Archer se pusieron de pie lentamente, ninguno de sus ataques habían tenido efecto y ambos ya están bastante golpeados.

-Tengo un plan- murmuro Archer, Raven asintió -¿Puedes distraerlo por unos minutos?- le pregunto Archer a su compañero.

Sin decir nada Raven saco las dagas que portaba en su cintura y se lanzo al ataque dejando atrás a Archer quien se puso de pie y dejo caer al suelo a Kasho y Bakuya, las espadas gemelas que había estado usando hasta ese momento.

"I am the bone of my sword"

¡Clanck!

Las dos dagas de Raven impactaron con una de los sables de Athena de Kratos, ambos se empujaban tratando de desequilibrar al contrario, pero Kratos aun tenia un sable disponible y con el trato de apuñalar a Raven en el estomago, el sable atravesó su objetivo en el estomago.

"Steel is my body, and fire is my blood"

¡Puff!

Raven desapareció en una pequeña explosión de humo dejando atrás un pedazo de tronco, Kratos se quedo confundido, un momento después recibió una fuerte parada en la espalda, tan fuerte que cayo al suelo.

"I have created over a thousand blades"

Kratos rápidamente se puso de pie y busco a su alrededor pero no había señales del hombre de piel oscura, solo el sujeto llamado Archer estaba en el lugar de pie a lo lejos, de pronto algo se movió tras el, rápidamente se giro lanzando un corte horizontal con el sable de su mano izquierda y para su sorpresa no había nada tras el.

"Unknown to death, Nor known to life"

Nuevamente una patada impacto con la espalda de Kratos pero esta vez el Spartan no callo al suelo, rápidamente se giro y dejando caer sus sables, atrapo la pierda de su atacante para luego empezar a dar vueltas, una vez que tubo la suficiente velocidad soltó la pierna de su atacante haciendo que este saliera volando. Raven impacto contra una de las paredes del templo.

"Have withstood pain to create many weapons"

Raven se puso de pie lentamente y espero a su oponente, pero para su sorpresa lo único que pudo ver venir fue uno de los sables de Kratos alcanzar su posición y perforar uno de sus costados, inmediatamente sangre empezó a salir de su herida. Al ver esto Archer cerró los ojos y continúo con su conjuro.

"Yet, those hands will never hold anything"

Kratos sonrió malignamente al ver que su espada había acertado en su objetito y usando su tremenda fuerza jalo de la cadena hacia arriba haciendo que Raven saliera suspendido en el aire, sin perder tiempo Kratos retiro su sable del cuerpo de su victima que se encontraba en el aire y salto para alcanzarla, rapidamente mientras caían al suelo Kratos tomo el cuerpo de Raven y lo coloco boca arriba sobre su hombro izquierdo. En el momento en que Kratos toco tierra aterrizo sobre una de sus rodillas, esto hizo que la columna de Raven impactara violentamente contra su hombro.

"So as I pray..."

Raven dejo escapar un grito de dolor mientras sangre comenzaba a salir de su boca, Kratos solo dejo caer su cuerpo al suelo y se puso de pie para encarar a Archer que estaba frente a el con una mirada de furia en su rostro.

"¡Unlimited Blade Works!"

Inmediatamente Kratos se encontró a si mismo en el centro de lo que paresia ser un campo de batalla, el suelo era seco y sin vida, la tierra se movía lentamente con el aire y a lo lejos Kratos podía ver engranes gigantes moverse lentamente unos contra otros, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue que había miles de armas, espadas, lanzas y halberds hasta donde llegaba la vista, todas con la punta enterrada en el suelo como si marcaran la tumba de algún guerrero.

-¿Que es este lugar?- pregunto Kratos en voz alta mientras miraba los alrededores.

-Esta es mi realidad alterna- contesto Archer que aun estaba frente a el, Kratos lo miro confundido -En otras palabras este es mi campo de batalla ideal- explico Archer con una leve sonrisa.

De pronto todas las armas cercanas comenzaron a flotar en el aire y cada una de ellas apunto su filo hacia Kratos, este rápidamente coloco los sables de athena en posición de defensa, aun que el sabia que ni siquiera defendiéndose detendría tantas armas.

-Yo puedo controlar todas las armas de este lugar a voluntad- explico nuevamente Archer mientras caminaba hacia una copia de Durendal la espada que alguna vez perteneció a Héctor de Troya.

Archer se giro nuevamente hacia Kratos sosteniendo a Durendal fuertemente en su mano derecha -Has sido un buen oponente, espero me perdones pero debes morir- le dijo Archer.

La furia de Kratos aumento (¡Este hombre cree que ya me derroto, no sabe lo que le espera!) pensaba el Spartan mientras sostenía fuertemente sus sables.

-Adiós- al decir eso Archer comenzó a correr hacia Kratos, todas las armas que se encontraban flotando salieron disparadas contra el Spartan que no se movió para nada de su lugar.

Cuando las armas estaban cerca de llegar a Kratos, los sables de Athena se envolvieron en un fuego dorado, Archer observo esto pero no le dio importancia y siguió avanzando sosteniendo a Durendal en posición de penetración.

Kratos comenzó a girar usando las cadenas para que sus sables giraran mas rápidamente, cada arma que impactaba con los sables se hacia pedazos, cuando Archer intento atacar la copia de Durendal se despedazo en sus manos para dar paso al los filos de los sables que impactaron fuertemente en el pecho del servants dejando dos grandes heridas que comenzaron a sangrar rápidamente.

Archer cayo al suelo sosteniendo su pecho herido, mientras que los engranes a lo lejos comenzaron a derrumbarse y la dimensión alterna desapareció por completo, dejando solo el templo como antes.

-¿Como es posible?...has vencido a mi realidad alterna- murmuraba Archer mientras cubría sus sangrantes heridas para tratar de detener la hemorragia, pero eso no ayudaba, la sangre seguía saliendo de su cuerpo.

-Eso paso porque subestimaste el potencial de mis sables- le contesto Kratos mientras colocaba ambos sables en su espalda formando una "X", el fuego dorado había desaparecido de ellos.

-¡Archer!- se escucho la voz de Rin a lo lejos, Archer giro su cabeza para ver a Ayako y a Rin, ambas con lagrimas en los ojos, Archer no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que dedicarle una sonrisa a su querida master antes de quedar inconciente.

-Patético...- murmuro Kratos mientras se daba la media vuelta ya que pensaba que no había más enemigos.

En ese momento una mujer de largo cabello púrpura aterrizo frente a el -Alto...ahora lucharas conmigo- le dijo la desconocida mientras materializaba lo que paresia ser dos arpones unidos por una cadena.

(Es Rider, eso significa que Sakura esta aquí) pensó Shiro mientras miraba hacia la puerta del templo, y como lo había pensado después de unos minutos una joven mujer de cabello púrpura entro por la puerta acompañada por Saber.

-¡Shiro-kun!- exclamo Sakura mientras corría hacia el -Lamento la tardanza es solo que...- las palabras de Sakura se callaron cuando miro al campo de batalla, Archer y Raven estaban derribados y sangrando mucho, mientras que Rider encaraba al atacante desconocido

-Sakura¿donde están Illya y Berseker?- pregunto Rin mientras se secaba las lagrimas con las mangas de su suéter, no quería que su hermana la viera llorar -Ella esta en camino, estará aquí pronto- respondió la chica de cabellos lavanda, Rin solo asintió y al igual que Ayako continuo observando tristemente a su servant ya derrotado.

Saber por su parte no podía creerlo, ese hombre había derrotado a Raven y a Archer -Saber¿como esta Assassin?- le pregunto Shiro a su servant, Saber lo miro fijamente con una expresión seria -El estará bien, solo necesita descansar- respondió ella en tono serio, Shiro lo asintió.

Mientras tanto los ojos púrpura de Rider observaban fijamente a su oponente tras el visor que ella tenia puesto, había algo en ese hombre que se le hacia conocido.

-Tengo la impresión de haberte conocido antes- dijo Rider mientras tomaba su estancia de combate.

Kratos la miro con detenimiento, además de ser terriblemente atractiva y vestir una clase de mini vestido de una sola pieza que era bastante revelador no podía encontrar nada conocido de ella, pero por los guantes que llegaban hasta su antebrazo y las largas botas que cubrían sus igualmente largas piernas podía saber que era una guerrera. Una muy hermosa guerrera.

Entonces Kratos recordó algo, ese símbolo que ella tenia en la frente le era conocido -Dime una cosa mujer¿cual es tu verdadera identidad?- le pregunto el Spartan.

Las nubes se tornaron negras y gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer rápidamente, el largo cabello de Rider se humedeció dejando que el agua se deslizara desde la sima de su cabeza hasta el suelo en donde su cabello terminaba.

_Yo no podía hacer otra cosa mas que observar como Kratos derrotaba uno por uno a los que realmente eran sus aliados, pero desgraciadamente al convocarlo había gastado lo ultimo de mi mana, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que el causante de este problema se rebelara ante ellos, pero claro, primero dejaría que Kratos venciera a todos los servants por el._

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el tercer capitulo, por favor dejen sus reviews, muy pronto vendrá en cuarto capitulo. 


	5. Capitulo 4

Aquí esta el cuarto capitulo, espero que les guste

- - Diálogos

( ) Pensamientos

_N_Narración de Gaia la titán de la tierra

* * *

Eclipse: Oscuridad Total

Capitulo 4: Viejos Amigos ¿o Enemigos?

El único sonido audible en el templo era el de la lluvia al caer al suelo, ninguno de los dos combatientes se movía. Desde la distancia Shiro y los demás solo observaban en silencio, esperando a que el combate comenzara.

-¿De quien es la sangre que tienes en tu cara?- le pregunto Rider a su futuro oponente, el solo dirigió su mirada a un hoyo en el muro del templo, el mismo hoyo por donde Assassin había salido disparado.

-Era un sujeto llamado Assassin, pero no has contestado mi pregunta... ¿cual es tu verdadera identidad?- explico y cuestiono el Spartan mientras volvía a colocar su atención en la mujer frente a el.

La sangre en el rostro de Kratos comenzó a limpiarse a medida que la lluvia caía con mas fuerza, muy pronto la velocidad de la lluvia llego al máximo, la lluvia caía tan rápido que era imposible que los master pudieran ver a los servants que se preparaban para luchar.

Rider dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación -Esta bien, te diré quien soy realmente- dijo mientras pausaba por un momento para colocar sus arpones en posición de ataque -Servant clase Rider, mi nombre es Medusa- dijo Rider contestando por fin la pregunta de su oponente.

La cara de Kratos se hundió en una expresión de sorpresa, el realmente no se esperaba esa respuesta, rápidamente recobro su postura seria y asintió en señal de comprensión -Mi nombre es Kratos, eso es todo lo que se, desconozco mi clase- se presento el Spartan, Rider al igual que el solo asintió.

-Tu nombre me es familiar- comento Rider, Kratos solo sonrió malignamente.

-Claro que si, ya que yo fui quien termino con tu patética existencia en tu otra vida- explico Kratos en tono serio.

Aunque el visor cubría los ojos de Rider con solo ver la expresión de su rostro uno podía saber que estaba totalmente sorprendida, lentamente bajo sus arpones, como si estuviera dándose por vencida.

-¡Eso es imposible, mi vida anterior termino en las manos de un hombre llamado Perseus!- grito furiosa Rider, mientras que su oponente solo sacudió la cabeza mientras reía calladamente.

-¿Perseus?...ese idiota termino con un gancho a través de su pecho y todo por meterse en mi camino- explico Kratos con disgusto recordando como ese sujeto había tratado de vencerlo para mostrarles a las Hermanas del Destino que merecía hablar con ellas.

-¿De verdad no lo recuerdas?, yo fui quien te decapito para ofrecerle tu cabeza a Afrodita pero ella me dejo conservar tu cabeza para utilizarla como arma- agrego Kratos mientras le apuntaba a Rider con uno de sus sables.

-Ah, también mate a una de tus hermanas...Euryale si bien recuerdo- al escuchar las palabras del Spartan Rider comenzó a caminar hacia el rápidamente.

-¡Eso es mentira, cuando Athena me convirtió en Gordón devore a mis dos hermanas!- grito nuevamente Rider una vez que estuvo justo frente a Kratos, el no hizo movimiento alguno.

-Cree lo que quieras pero ¿de donde crees que sacaste ese símbolo?- pregunto Kratos con seriedad mientras con su vista indicaba al símbolo color rojo que ella tenia en la frente. Rider guardo silencio.

-Ese símbolo significa que eras un arma para mi, Afrodita lo puso en tu cabeza- explico Kratos.

¡Clank!

Kratos miro el sable con el que había bloqueado el ataque de la servant -Párese que ya no quieres hablar- murmuro el Spartan sonriendo levemente al ver la expresión llena de furia de Rider.

Ambos dieron un salto hacia atrás, en cuanto Rider toco el suelo lanzo uno de sus arpones contra Kratos de forma similar a la que el lanzaba sus sables, sin embargo el arpón no conecto con su objetivo y fue recibido por la hoja de uno de los sables.

Kratos aprovecho el momento y lanzo su sable disponible contra Rider pero ella simplemente salto fuera del camino solo para volver a correr hacia el. Kratos simplemente espero la oportunidad, Rider lanzo el arpón de su mano derecha pero fue nuevamente bloqueado por Kratos usando sus dos sables pero eso era lo que Rider quería, al estar usando sus dos sables para defender Rider se acerco rápidamente y usando su otro arpón disponible lanzo un ataque directo al estomago del Spartan, de no haber sido porque Kratos rodó hacia atrás por el suelo el arpón lo hubiera herido de gravedad.

-Eres buena mujer- felicito Kratos mientras colocaba ambos sables de Athena frente a el, a unos cuantos metros mas frente a el Rider lo observaba fríamente.

De pronto Rider se lanzo al ataque, tan rápido que Kratos muy apenas tubo tiempo de defenderse, en el momento en que los arpones de Rider hicieron contacto con los sables de Kratos una onda de energía salio despedida de ambos haciendo que por unos segundos la lluvia se detuviera en plena caída.

Kratos siendo físicamente mas fuerte empujo a Rider hacia atrás y usando el sable de su mano derecha lazo un corte vertical contra ella, sin embargo Rider reacciono rápidamente y uso la cadena que unía sus arpones para detener el ataque, fue mucha su sorpresa al ver a la cadena partirse en dos con el peso del ataque del Spartan.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Kratos rápidamente coloco el sable de su mano izquierda en su espalda y tomo fuertemente a Rider por el frente de su corto vestido, ante ese movimiento Rider trato de liberarse usando sus arpones para apuñalar el estomago expuesto de su enemigo, pero eso no pudo ser ya que el Spartan usando el sable de su mano derecha golpeo ambos arpones haciendo que salieran volando lejos del alcance de su dueña.

Rider sabia que estaba en una mala situación, estaba desarmada y literalmente suspendida en el aire por el frente de su vestido, ella sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el hombre llamado Kratos usara su otro sable y la matara.

-¿Que esperas?, mátame de una buena vez- le dijo Rider en una voz llena de odio y rencor a Kratos quien la sostenía en el aire firmemente con su mano izquierda mientras que en la derecha tenia fuertemente sujetado su sable de Athena.

Kratos solo llevo su sable hasta su espalda y lo coloco junto con el otro, Rider solo observo confundida -¿No vas a matarme?- pregunto la servant en voz baja pero Kratos no respondió, simplemente llevo su mano derecha hasta el visor en la cara de Rider y sin decir nada lo quito de su lugar, lo siguiente que observo lo dejo sorprendido.

Los ojos de Rider eran hermosos, color púrpura pálido, pero lo que mas llamo la atención de Kratos eran las pupilas de la servant, no eran circulares si no cuadradas. Tan solo con ver esos ojos Kratos pudo sentir que la fuerza abandonaba su cuerpo. Aprovechando la oportunidad Rider le propino una patada en el estomago ante ese ataque Kratos dejo ir el agarre en el vestido de la servant.

Rider dio un salto hacia atrás mientras observaba a su oponente fijamente (Pudo matarme ¿porque no lo hizo?) pensó ella mientras seguía observando.

Kratos solo maldijo por lo bajo, ese descuido le pudo haber costado la vida -Escúchame mujer, no tengo nada en tu contra, márchate- le dijo Kratos a la mujer conocida como Rider -¿Te das por vencido?- pregunto ella en tono de burla.

Kratos no respondió y solo miro hacia el cielo mientras las gotas de lluvia caían en su cara, momentos después dirigió su mirada nuevamente a Rider, los ojos de ella parecían brillar aun a través de la fuerte lluvia.

-No podrás ganarme, así que márchate- fue la única respuesta del Spartan.

Rider solo guardo silencio y unos momentos después una luz blanca y brillante empezó a salir de ella, Kratos solo se mantuvo firme ante la energía que estaba saliendo despedida de Rider.

En la distancia Shiro observaba sorprendido como esa luz blanca salía de Rider y paresia envolverla completamente, Rin y Ayako se cubrieron los ojos para que la luz no les lastimara la vista.

-¿Que esta haciendo Rider?- se pregunto a si mismo Shiro

-Ella va a usar su Noble Phantasm mas fuerte- le respondió Sakura que estaba junto a el, cuando Shiro se giro para ver el rostro de la chica pudo ver que ella estaba sonriendo -Ella ganara- murmuro Sakura mientras que Shiro solo asintió y continuo observando.

Cuando la luz finalmente desapareció Kratos se sorprendió por lo que observo, frente a el estaba Rider montando un hermoso Pegaso blanco como la nieves -Debiste matarme cuando tuviste la oportunidad...ahora morirás- le dijo sonriendo Rider mientras su Pegaso abría sus alas y despegaba del suelo.

Kratos sin embargo solo tomo sus sables de su espalda y se preparo -Este fue el regalo del señor Poseidón para mi...- se escucho la voz de Rider desde los cielos.

Kratos solo sonrió -¡Así que ese tonto te lo regalo, no me dijo nada cuando lo mate!- grito Kratos a los cielos esperando que Rider lo hubiera escuchado.

De pronto un inmenso rayo de luz comenzó a descender desde el cielo en dirección a el -¡Bellerophon!- se escucho un grito desde los cielos, Kratos solo se mantuvo firme y espero a que aquel rayo de energía bajara hacia el.

Mientras tanto Rider montada en su Pegaso descendían a toda velocidad envueltos en una brillante capa de energía blanca, este era su mas fuerte ataque, mientras avanzaban las gotas de lluvia de evaporaban a su paso.

-Así que ese Pegaso es tu arma...- murmuro Kratos mientras observaba a su objetivo acercarse rápidamente.

En el ultimo momento cuando el rayo de energía estaba apunto de alcanzarlo Kratos rodó fuera del camino y rápidamente usando sus sables como arpones perforo el costado del Pegaso y usando el impulso propino una fuerte patada a Rider haciéndola caer del Pegaso mientras el caía sentado donde ella antes había estado, sin perder tiempo con un giro de sus cadenas ambos sables de Athena cortaron las alas del Pegaso dejando salir una corriente de sangre mientras que el Pegaso comenzó a hacer sonidos de dolor, Kratos tomo el cuello del animal y empezó a jalar hacia atrás.

¡Crack!

El sonido del cuello del Pegaso rompiéndose se pudo escuchar en todo el templo, Sakura su cubrió los ojos no queriendo ver tan horrible escena.

Kratos aterrizo de pie a unos metros del cuerpo inconciente de Archer mientras que tras el estaba el cuerpo muerto del Pegaso de Rider, al girarse Kratos pudo ver como el cuerpo del Pegaso junto con la sangre que había derramado desaparecía en una lluvia de chipas.

-Maldito...- escucho Kratos decir a una voz atrás de el, al girarse se encontró con Rider que estaba de rodillas con lo que parecían ser lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos o tal ves eran solo gotas de lluvia

-Tu fuiste la que causo esto, te dije que te marcharas- le dijo simplemente Kratos mientras se daba media vuelta -Pero como te dije antes ya no tengo nada en tu contra puedes marcharte- dijo Kratos sin girarse para mirarla.

Rider se puso lentamente de pie y sin decir nada se perdió entre la lluvia.

-¿A donde va Rider?- pregunto Shiro a Sakura, la chica solo negó con la cabeza

-Ve a buscarla Sakura- le dijo Rin a su pequeña hermana, Sakura solo asintió y salio corriendo con dirección a la entrada del templo.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?- pregunto Ayako a nadie en particular

Justo en ese momento uno de los muros del templo se derrumbo creando una gran nube de polvo, pero eso había atraído la atención de todos a esa parte del muro.

Cuando la nube se disipo un hombre gigantesco apareció dentro del templo cargando a una pequeña niña de cabellos blancos y ojos carmesí en su hombro, rápidamente Rin y Shiro supieron quien era.

-¡Berseker!- gritaron Rin y Ayako al unísono, contentas de ver que los refuerzos había llegado.

Mientras tanto Kratos observaba calladamente como el gigante que había derribado el muro se aproximaba al grupo de masters y bajaba cuidadosamente a la pequeña de cabellos blancos con una de sus enormes manos.

-Lamento la tardanza Shiro-kun, pero el camino es largo- se disculpo felizmente la pequeña mientras observaba el ya casi destruido templo.

La mayor parte del templo había sido derribado, había varios hoyos en los muros y desde donde ella estaba podía ver claramente los cuerpos inconcientes de Raven y Archer además de los de Caster y Kuzuki que estaban cerca de la entrada del templo. Sonriendo Illya se giro para encarar a Shiro.

-Párese que el rival es muy fuerte ¿verdad shiro-kun?- pregunto ella felizmente

-Si, ya a vencido a muchos servants- les respondió Shiro -Ten cuidado Illya, el es mas fuerte de lo que párese- agrego Saber que había estado escuchando la conservación en silencio.

-No se preocupen, Berseker se encargara de el- declaro orgullosamente la pequeña, pero fue entonces cuando se percato de algo, Berseker estaba muy callado, ella sabia que no podía hablar pero normalmente la respiración de Berseker era algo ruidosa, pero ahora estaba completamente en silencio.

Al girarse Illya descubrió la razón, los ojos rojo y amarillo de Berserker estaban concentrados solo en una cosa, en el hombre de piel blanca y armadura de bronce, la expresión de la cara de Berserker estaba llena de furia.

Illya se sorprendió ante eso (¿Acaso Berserker conoce a ese sujeto?) pensó ella mientras seguía observando a su servant mirar fijamente a su futuro oponente.

_Lo peor a comenzado, Kratos había vencido a uno mas de sus aliados mientras que el verdadero enemigo solo esperaba la oportunidad para atacar, muy pronto los hijos de Zeus se enfrentaran en combate, mientras que yo solo puedo observar._

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina este capitulo, espero lo disfrutaran. 


	6. Capitulo 5

Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, perdón por la tardanza, espero que lo disfruten.

- - Diálogos

( ) Pensamientos

_N_Narración de Gaia la titán de la tierra

* * *

Eclipse: Oscuridad Total

Capitulo 5: Sonríeme Hermano

-¿Cual es tu verdadera identidad?- se escucho la voz de Kratos desde el lugar donde el los observaba calladamente, Illya solo sonrió orgullosa observando al sujeto desconocido.

-Es de caballeros presentarse primero- le contesto con arrogancia la pequeña Illya, mientras que tras de ella Shiro, Rin y Ayako tenían una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-No estoy hablando contigo niña, es a tu servant a quien me dirijo- respondió Kratos molesto ante la actitud de la pequeña.

-Se nota que no sabes de servants, Berserker no puede hablar porque tiene el encantamiento de locura en su ser- explico Illya mientras caminaba hasta quedar junto al gigante que era su servant.

-Su clase es Berserker y su nombre es Heracles- dijo Illya presentando a su servant en tono de orgullo, sin embargo la sonrisa orgullosa de la pequeña se borro de su rostro a escuchar la fuerte risa de su oponente.

-Así que el gran Hércules hijo de Zeus termino convertido en el esclavo de una pequeña mocosa- dijo Kratos mientras entre risas, mientras que Illya lo observaba enfadada -Mi nombre es Kratos- dijo el Spartan una vez que termino de reír.

-Es raro, nunca e escuchado de ti, tal vez solo eres un perdedor que por error fue convertido en servant- dijo burlonamente Illya mientras ella también comenzaba a reír.

- Oh, pero estoy seguro que tu servant me recuerda- dijo Kratos mientras dirigía su vista a Berserker que aun lo estaba mirando furiosamente

-Dime Hércules¿aun recuerdas como mate a nuestro querido padre?- le pregunto el Spartan a el gigante.

La expresión en el rostro de Berserker se volvió completamente de furia, como si solo estuviera esperando la orden de Illya para ir a acabar con su enemigo, por su parte Illya estaba sorprendida ya que aun si la capacidad de razonar el odio que Berserker sentía por ese hombre era demasiado (Tal vez si lo conoce) pensó Illya mientras sus ojos carmesí miraban la cara enfurecida de Berserker.

-No te preocupes, en unos momentos te mandare con el al infierno...hermano- agrego Kratos mientras preparaba ambos sables de Athena en sus manos.

-¡Berserker mátalo!- ordeno en voz alta Illya

**Música de Fondo: Star Wolf theme (Star Fox Assault)**

Dejando escapar un rugido de furia el gigante se lanzo al ataque, justo cuando se encontró frente a Kratos lanzo un corte vertical con su enorme sable de piedra, Kratos rápidamente rodó fuera del camino pero para su sorpresa el suelo donde el había estado de pie se despedazo cuando el sable de Berserker hizo contacto con el dejando un pequeño cráter en la tierra.

(Es fuerte, si me llega a dar un solo corte me matara) pensó Kratos mientras se ponía de pie después de haber esquivado semejante ataque, los ojos rojo y amarillo de Berserker brillaban intensamente entre la lluvia y la oscuridad.

Nuevamente Berserker se lanzo al ataque y al igual que la vez anterior lanzo un corte vertical pero esta vez Kratos estaba listo, en cuanto el sable de Berserker hizo contacto con el suelo Kratos salto lo mas alto que pudo, después mientras caía lanzo su sable izquierdo como arpón logrando atravesar el hombro derecho del gigante, rápidamente el Spartan uso sus cadenas para aterrizar sobre los hombros de Berserker y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar atravesó la garganta de su oponente con el sable de su mano derecha.

Todos observaron horrorizados como un gran torrente de sangre empezaba a escapar de la herida en la garganta de Berserker, rápidamente un pequeño charco de sangre mezclado con la lluvia se formo en los pies del gigantesco servant.

Kratos retiro ambos sables y dio una pirueta hacia atrás mientras que el gigantesco cuerpo de Berserker caía hacia enfrente.

-Hasta ahí llega Hércules, hijo de Zeus- murmuro Kratos mientras se giraba para ver a cuerpo de su victima, pero de pronto noto algo al mirar sobre su hombro, la pequeña niña, no estaba preocupada o triste, estaba sonriendo (Algo anda mal) pensó el Spartan.

-Vaya, has matado a Berserker fácilmente...una sola vez- dijo la pequeña sonriendo -¡Berserker, deja de jugar y ponte de pie!- ordeno Illya.

Kratos observo sorprendido como el gigante se ponía de pie lentamente y cuando este se giro Kratos pudo ver que la herida en su garganta había desaparecido.

-Así que esas son las Doce Labores que te hacen casi inmortal- le dijo Kratos al servant frente a el, este solo respondió atacándolo salvajemente con uno de sus enormes puños.

Kratos lo esquivo rápidamente, pero los movimientos del servant eran mas rápidos que antes y el Spartan estaba teniendo mas problemas para esquivar los potentes ataques de Berserker, con cada sablazo o puñetazo que Kratos esquivaba un cráter un una fuerte corriente te viento era el resultado, (Si no tuviera esta armadura, esas corrientes de viento me cortarían la piel) pensó el Spartan mientras esquivaba un corte horizontal del sable de piedra de Berserker.

-No podrás ganarle a mi Heracles, así que mejor muere de una vez- escucho a la voz de la pequeña decir Kratos mientras esquivaba otro ataque de su oponente.

Finalmente Kratos rodó fuera del camino de otro ataque y se tomo el tiempo para examinar la situación ahora que se había creado unos cuantos metros de espacio.

(Matarlo once veces mas será muy complicado, lo mejor será dejarlo inconciente y acabarlo después) pensó Kratos mientras lentamente se ponía de pie, frente a el Berserker esperaba cualquier movimiento.

Por unos segundos el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de las gotas de lluvia caer al suelo, sin mas que hacer, Kratos se lanzo al ataque.

Mientras corría hacia Berserker dio un salto al aire y una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente alto para la sorpresa de todos Kratos comenzó a girar, después la gravedad tomo control, Kratos dejo ir las empuñaduras de sus sables y estos empezaron a girar a su lado mientras un ya conocido fuego color dorado cubría sus filos. Rugidos de dolor empezaron a escucharse de la boca de Berserker mientras los sables cubiertos en fuego empezaban a herir su cuerpo, con cada corte de los sables gran cantidad de sangre salía de las heridas del servant y una vez que estuvo a punto de llegar al suelo, Kratos dejo de girar y lanzo ambos sables de Athena hacia el cielo y con ayuda de sus cadenas dio una pirueta hacia enfrente haciendo que ambos sables comenzaran a bajar del cielo con mas velocidad, Kratos aterrizo sobre una de sus rodilla mientras que los sables aterrizaron frente al ya herido Berserker, en cuanto los sables tocaron el suelo una gran explosión de fuego dorado ocurrió.

-¡Berserker!- grito Illya mientras miraba como el inmenso cuerpo del servant salía volando e impactaba fuertemente con el suelo para quedar inmóvil.

**Fin de música de fondo**

-¿Acaso esta muerto?- pregunto Rin en voz alta mientras miraba el cuerpo del servant.

-No, solo esta inconciente, luego acabare con el- le respondió Kratos mientras se ponía de pie y con un movimiento de sus cadenas ambos sables regresaban a sus manos.

-¿Quien es el siguiente?- pregunto Kratos, y su respuesta cayó del cielo en forma de una lanza color rojo.

Shiro y Rin reconocieron el arma rápidamente -¡Lancer esta aquí!- anuncio Shiro mientras miraba hacia todas direcciones buscando al mencionado servant.

-No puedo salir de viaje sin que algo malo les pase verdad- dijo Lancer desde su lugar en la cima de uno de los muros del templo.

-Suerte que llegamos a tiempo- agrego Bazett mientras ajustaba sus guantes de combate.

Kratos observo con atención a los dos nuevos combatientes. El primero de ellos era un hombre con cabello azul atado en una corta cola de caballo y vestido con una traje de combate azul con algo de armadura plateada en los hombros y a su lado estaba una mujer de cabello violeta vestida en un traje de negocios guindo y un par de guantes color negro puestos en sus manos.

Lancer y Bazett dieron un salto y aterrizaron frente a Kratos, justo en el lugar donde la Gae Blog de Lancer estaba enterrada.

-Parece que has estado ocupado amigo- le dijo Lancer en tono serio mientras retiraba su armada que tenia la punta encajada en el suelo, Bazett solo miro fijamente a su oponente y después miro a todos los servants derrotados que había en el lugar, inmóviles bajo la lluvia.

-¡Escuchen ustedes!- dijo Lancer mientras se giraba para ver a Shiro y a los demás -No me interesa lo que quieran decir, esta es mi pelea, así que no se metan, en especial tu Saber- explico el servant de ojos rojos, Saber solo asintió.

-Master, acabemos con este sujeto- murmuro Lancer a su compañera.

-Hay que tener cuidado, no sabemos de lo que es capaz- murmuro Bazett mientras que Lancer solo asintió.

Saber por su parte solo observaba como los tres se preparaban para volver a combatir, pero ella mejor que nadie sabía que tanto Lancer como Bazett no tenían posibilidad de ganar, pero solo una pregunta estaba presente en los pensamientos de la joven servant.

(¿Donde esta el enviado del que me hablo Gaia?) pensaba Saber mientras observaba el combate que estaba apunto de comenzar.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina este capitulo, perdón yo se que este capitulo es muy corto, pero solo falta un capitulo mas para que este fic se coloque en su punto mas serio. hasta la próxima. 


	7. Capitulo 6

Aquí esta el capitulo 6 de mi fic, les aviso que después de este capitulo la historia volverá al momento en el que el rayo callo sobre Kratos y Saber.

- - Diálogos

( ) Pensamientos

_N_Narración de Gaia la titán de la tierra

* * *

Eclipse: Oscuridad Total

Capitulo 6: Caliburn vs Los Sables de Athena

-Esto...es imposible- murmuro Rin al ver como el cuerpo de Lancer salía disparado y aterrizaba pesadamente junto al de Bazett, ambos habían dado una buena pelea pero al final habían sido derrotados.

La Gae Bolg de Lancer no había sido capaz de perforar la armadura del Spartan, y Bazett no había podido usar a Fragarach ya que esa arma solo funciona como contraataque y muy tarde descubrieron que su enemigo no poseía ataques de energía.

-Creo que ha llegado mi turno- dijo Saber mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su oponente, tras ella Shiro solo asintió lentamente, el sabia que no podía detenerla.

Kratos observo como la joven mujer de cabellos rubios empezaba a caminar en su dirección, así que rápidamente se puso de pie ya que durante su último ataque había terminado de rodillas.

Saber continuo caminando sin miedo hacia su oponente, mientras avanzaba su mirada pasaba sobre los cuerpos inconcientes de sus compañeros servants (Solo espero tener la fuerza para derrotarlo) pensó Saber mientras finalmente se detenía frente a su rival.

La blusa blanca y la falda color azul de la servant estaban totalmente empapadas por la lluvia pero a ella no paresia importarle y se mantenía firme mirando directamente a los ojos del hombre frente a ella.

Kratos también observaba a la mujer frente a el, y con tan solo mirarla podía saber que no era una mujer normal, había valor y honor en su mirada -¿Quien eres tu?- pregunto en voz seria Kratos mientras seguía observando los ojos celestes de la mujer frente a el.

En ese momento una brillante luz envolvió la delicada figura de Saber, pero Kratos no aparto su vista a pesar de lo brillante de la luz.

Una vez que la luz desapareció Kratos pudo ver que las ropas de la mujer habían cambiado, ahora tenia puesto un vestido color azul pero no solo eso, ahora había armadura en sus piernas, manos, torso y en ambos lados de su vestido, en pocas palabras ahora paresia una clase de reina en su armadura de combate lo único que seguía igual en ella era su cabello que aun estaba acomodado en su habitual trenza con su listón azul al final.

-Servant clase Saber, mi nombre es Arturia Pendragon pero mis amigos me llaman Altria- contesto Saber mientras en sus manos sostenía fuertemente a Caliburn, la misma que Shiro había materializado cuando se enfrento a Berserker.

Kratos solo asintió -Ustedes son verdaderos guerreros- dijo el Spartan mientras indicaba con su vista a los cuerpos caídos de los demás servants.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Saber confundida mientras bajaba un poco su espada, solo un poco.

-Todos esos sujetos sabían que no tenían oportunidad y sin embargo lucharon contra mi para darte oportunidad de que observaras mis movimientos- explico Kratos satisfecho al ver la expresión sorprendida de la servant.

Saber rápidamente recupero su compostura y asintió -Si, ellos arriesgaron su vida para darme una oportunidad de ganar- le dijo Saber al hombre frente a ella.

-Es bueno ver que hay guerreros que son tan fieles a sus compañeros- dijo Kratos sonriendo tristemente -Me hubiera gustado que en mi época hubiera tenido compañeros así- agrego mientras sacudía su cabeza para aclarar sus ideas.

Saber lo miro sorprendida por un momento y después asintió -¿Tu nombre es Kratos verdad?- le pregunto la servant, Kratos solo asintió.

**Música de Fondo: Justice (Shingetsutan Tsukihime)**

-Entonces, comencemos- dijo Saber mientras volvía a levantar a Caliburn en posición de ataque.

Ya no había más que decir y sin perder tiempo se lanzaron uno contra el otro, mientras que Shiro y los demás observaban con miedo la batalla.

-¡Shiro-kun!- se escucho una voz en la distancia

Shiro se giro para ver a Sakura corriendo hacia el -¡Sakura¿donde esta Rider?!- le pregunto el joven a la chica mientras esta llegaba a detenerse junto a el -Ella esta en casa, esta muy triste por haber sido derrotada- explico Sakura recordando la cara llena de lagrimas de Rider cuando la había encontrado en su casa.

-Esta bien, ahora todo esta en manos de Saber- le dijo Shiro mientras devolvía su atención a la lucha frente a el, a su lado Rin y Ayako solo asintieron pues sabían que sus servants ya no podían hacer nada.

Sakura dirigió su vista al gigantesco cuerpo de Berserker y principalmente a la pequeña Illya que se encontraba a su lado llorando mientras trataba de despertarlo.

¡¡Clank!!

Kratos muy apenas pudo bloquear el corte de la servant, cada ataque de Saber estaba lleno de fuerza y a pesar de su apariencia frágil y bella Saber había probado ser una rival fuerte.

Saber dio un salto hacia atrás para hacer algo de tiempo, pero para su sorpresa lo único que recibió fue un sable dirigido hacia su pecho, rápidamente Saber utilizo el filo de Caliburn para detener el sable y al mismo tiempo se lanzo hacia Kratos aprovechando que ahora solo tenia un sable disponible, pero para sorpresa de la servant con solo un movimiento de sus cadenas Kratos hizo volver al sable que había arrojado.

Saber lanzo un corte vertical hacia abajo obligando al Spartan a usar ambos sables para bloquear el ataque, en cuanto las armas hicieron contacto una onda de energía salio despedida de ellas.

Por unos momentos mantuvieron esa posición, empujándose uno al otro tratando de desequilibrar a su oponente y mientras esto pasaba ambos rivales se miraban cara a cara. Finalmente Saber le propino una fuerte patada en el estomago a Kratos haciendo que el retrocediera un poco.

Sin perder tiempo Saber le lanzo al ataque dando un gran salto y descendiendo con un corte vertical, Kratos solo espero a que el ataque lo alcanzara, y en el momento justo uso el sable de su mano izquierda para bloquear el ataque y con el sable de su mano derecha se disponía a apuñalar el torso expuesto de Saber, pero para su sorpresa Saber utilizo su pierna izquierda para detener el brazo con el que el pensaba atacarla y después utilizo su pierna derecha para pegarle una fuerte patada en el mentón al Spartan.

Kratos dio un par de pasos hacia atrás -Eres muy buena en el combate- felicito el Spartan a la joven servant.

-Te digo lo mismo, hacia tiempo que no me enfrentaba a alguien tan fuerte- le dijo Saber mientras volvía a colocar a Caliburn en posición de ataque -¿Que clase de guerrero fuiste en tu vida pasada?- le pregunto Saber a su oponente.

-Un Spartan- le respondió simplemente Kratos, ella solo asintió

-Spartans, lo mejores soldados que han existido- dijo Saber con una pequeña sonrisa

-Párese que sabes de ellos- le dijo Kratos mientras el también colocaba frente a el sus sables en posición de ataque.

-Cuando se ha vivido tanto se aprenden cosas- esa fue la única respuesta de Saber.

Nuevamente los dos se lanzaron al ataque, ambos lanzado y recibiendo ataques, pero ninguno de los dos lograba herir a su oponente y cada vez que sus armas impactaban miles de chipas se producían por la fricción entre sus filos.

Sobre ellos el cielo se torno tormentoso, rayos y truenos comenzaron a iluminar el cielo al mismo tiempo que los vientos comenzaron a aumentar de fuerza, pero ni esto detenía a los combatientes que seguían intercambiado ataques una y otra vez.

Por un momento ambos se separaron mirar al oponente frente a ellos.

Kratos podía ver claramente que la respiración de la mujer era rápida signo de que se estaba cansando, pero por desgracia el estaba en la misma situación, después de tantas batallas su cuerpo ya estaba sintiendo al agotamiento (Si me descuido me mata) pensó el Spartan mientras trataba de recuperar el aire que había perdido durante el intercambio de ataques.

Saber por su parte solo pensaba en ganar (No dejare el esfuerzo de los demás sea en vano) pensó la servant mientras fortalecía su agarre en la empuñadura de Caliburn.

-Es hora de terminar este combate- le dijo Saber al Kratos, el Spartan solo tomo su estancia de combate y espero a que la servant lo atacara.

En un instante Saber salio corriendo a una velocidad impresionante, en unos segundos se encontró frente al Spartan, pero el ya estaba preparado, rápidamente lanzo un corte con el sable de su mano derecha a una de las manos cubiertas de armadura de Saber, no logro perforar la armadura pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo que Saber soltara a Caliburn, sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar Kratos utilizo la empuñadura del sable de su mano izquierda y le propino un fuerte golpe en el pecho a Saber mandándola a volar.

Saber aterrizo fuertemente en el suelo, el golpe le había sacado el aire de los pulmones, pero todo se congelo cuando su vista cayo en Caliburn que aun volaba libremente en el aire.

Saber trato de ponerse de pie pero se encontró con que no podía hacerlo, ese golpe la había afectado demasiado, entonces fue cuando miro algo que la sorprendió, Kratos hacia lanzado sus sables al cielo en dirección a Caliburn, una vez que los sables estuvieron de ambos lados de la espada de Saber sus filos comenzaron a arder en fuego color dorado y con un movimiento de sus cadenas Kratos hizo que los sables cerraran el espacio entre ellos atravesando la hoja de Caliburn.

Saber solo pudo observar en shock como los pedazos de Caliburn aterrizaban junto a ella, lo sables de Kratos la habían cortado como si fuera mantequilla.

**Fin de música de Fondo.**

Archer abrió lentamente los ojos, todo el cuerpo le dolía, lentamente se puso de pie, lo primero que pudo ver fue a Rin y a los demás masters observando algo en completo shock, girándose a su derecha pudo ver que Raven también estaba despertando.

Entonces fue cuando lo vio, a unos cuantos metros de el estaba Saber, derribada y junto a ella los pedazos de Caliburn, una vez que logro ponerse de pie solo se sorprendió al caer nuevamente de espaldas -Rayos, no puedo ponerme de pie- murmuro Archer mientras seguía observando la escena frente a el.

Shiro observo con horror como Saber se ponía de pie lentamente (¿Aun quiere luchar?) pensó el joven master con preocupación, tenia el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría.

Shiro hizo la única cosa que se le vino a la mente.

-¡Saber!-

_Ahora que les e contado como sucedió todo, creo que son capaces de comprender la magnitud de esta amenaza, ahora solo me basta ver lo que sucederá de aquí en adelante._

_Solo espero que Kratos no sea engañado de nuevo y termine haciendo algo que le costara la vida a toda la humanidad._

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno, justo como Gaia lo a dicho, aquí termina todo su relato, así que los próximos capítulos serán en el tiempo actual, así que lo mejor esta apunto de empezar. 


	8. Capitulo 7

Aquí esta el capitulo numero siete de mi fic, a partir de este capitulo la historia ya a llegado al mismo punto que el prologo, pero seguirá avanzando.

- - Diálogos

( ) Pensamientos

_N_Narración de Gaia la titán de la tierra

* * *

Eclipse: Oscuridad Total

Capitulo 7: El Discípulo de Hades

**Música de Fondo: His World Acustic Version (Sonic the Hedgehog para Xbox 360)**

Ella podía escuchar la voz de Shiro que le pedía que se retirara, pero no, ella no podía hacer eso, su honor estaba en juego y este hombre, este sujeto no la vencería.

Kratos observo con sorprendido como la mujer que hace unos momentos había derribado se ponía lentamente de pie, una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara del Spartan (Esa mujer es toda una guerrera) pensó Kratos mientras se preparaba para reanudar el combate.

Fue entonces cuando noto algo muy curioso, la joven servant ya estaba de pie y tenia sus manos en una posición que paresia estar sosteniendo una espada, pero en sus manos no había nada, (¿Una espada invisible?) se pregunto en sus pensamientos el Spartan mientras colocaba sus sables frente a el.

Las nubes tormentosas sobre ellos lanzaban rayos y truenos, paresia que el mundo se estaba acabando, el viento soplaba fuertemente y la lluvia caía aun más rápido.

Sin pensar Saber se lanzo al ataque dando un grito de furia y sosteniendo a Excalibur fuertemente en sus manos, su oponente solo tomo fuertemente ambas espadas y espero el ataque.

En el momento en las armas de ambos guerreros conectaron un rayo cayo sobre ellos, nadie de los presentes podía creer lo que en ese momento estaban observando.

En ese momento la lluvia, los truenos y el viento se detuvieron repentinamente, todos los presentes tenían la vista puesta en los dos guerreros en el campo de batalla.

Kratos había logrado detener la espada invisible de la servant usando sus dos sables, al mirar la cara de la joven mujer se percato de que algo andaba mal ya que en una de las esquinas de los labios de Saber comenzó a salir un delgado hilo de sangre.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, una enorme espada con filos hechos de energía estaba saliendo de su estomago y entrando al de Saber, ambos estaban atravesados por la misma espada.

Rápidamente el dolor invadió el cuerpo de Kratos, había estado tan concentrado en la batalla que no había sentido a la enorme espada atravesar su cuerpo.

Saber solo miraba sorprendida el filo de energía de la espada que le estaba atravesando el estomago, su hermoso vestido azul comenzó a tornarse rojo con su propia sangre y el dolor comenzó a invadir el dañado cuerpo de la servant.

-Uhh...esto no es posible- murmuro Saber, ella podía saborear la sangre en su boca, finalmente su energía se agoto y dejo caer de sus manos a la invisible Excalibur para después desplomarse hacia enfrente.

Kratos solo podía observar como la parte superior de su armadura caía en pedazos al suelo después de haber sido atravesada, una furia indescriptible lo invadió (¿Quien fue el que ha hecho esto?) pensaba furioso Kratos mientras luchaba por conservar la calma ante el dolor y la furia que lo invadían, fue entonces cuando observo a Saber caer hacia enfrente pero como ambos aun estaban empalados por la espada Saber termino cayendo contra el pecho desnudo de Kratos.

La armadura de dios de la guerra estaba en pedazos en el suelo dejando completamente descubierto el torso del Spartan, fue entonces que la espada que los había atravesado empezó a moverse y en un instante salio del cuerpo del ambos guerreros haciendo que Kratos cayera al suelo de espalda con Saber inconciente sobre el.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo, Fantasma de Sparta- se escucho una voz de la nada.

En ese momento un portal de color negro se abrió frente a Kratos, el trato de ponerse en pie pero la herida en su estomago no se lo permitía, eso y que tenia a Saber inconciente sobre el.

Del portal salio una figura vestida en una armadura negra, pero lo que mas capto la atención de Kratos era la forma que tenia el casto, un casto en forma de dragón -¡Tu!- grito enfadado Kratos mientras observaba desde su posición en el suelo como el hombre llamado Stelios salía del portal.

-Me sorprende que pudieras vencer a tantos servants, es una lastima que no mataras a ninguno de ellos- dijo burlonamente el hombre conocido como Stelios mientras se acercaba y levantaba del suelo a la enorme espada que los había atravesado momentos antes.

Al mirar mejor la espada que estaba en manos de Stelios, Kratos se dio cuenta de que arma se trataba -El Sable del Olimpo- murmuro calladamente el Spartan, Stelios comenzó a reír fuertemente.

-Así es, el Sable del Olimpo, el mismo sable con el que mataste a Hades- dijo pausando un momento para colocar el enorme sable en su espalda -Es una lastima que lo perdieras después de tu batalla con el, pero yo lo encontré- agrego mientras se acercaba lentamente a donde Kratos estaba tirado con un pequeño charco de sangre rodeándolo.

-Esa mujer te dio una buena pelea- le dijo Stelios indicaba con su cabeza hacia la mujer que estaba inconciente sobre Kratos.

-¿Porque haces esto, que tienes que ver tu con los dioses del Olimpo?- pregunto Kratos mientras sangre empezaba a salir de su boca, la herida en su estomago era mortal.

-Soy el discípulo del dios Hades, señor del inframundo- contesto Stelios con aires de orgullo -¿Realmente creíste que yo era un enviado de Gaia?- le pregunto Stelios burlonamente, Kratos solo guardo silencio -Eres muy fácil de engañar fantasma de Sparta, yo soy la amenaza que queda del Olimpo y todo este tiempo has luchado con los que realmente son tus aliados- le explico Stelios mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de Kratos y Saber.

-Pero no creas que morirás tan fácilmente, primero me divertiré contigo y con esa mujer- dijo Stelios mientras finalmente se detenía frente a los dos servants.

De la nada un portal se abrió frente a Kratos, sin tener energía para moverse Kratos y el cuerpo inconciente de Saber fueron absorbidos al interior del portal, momentos después el portal se cerro.

Stelios se giro hacia donde Shiro y los demás masters se encontraban observando todo.

-¡¿Que has hecho con Saber?!- pregunto enfadado Shiro.

-Ella aun esta con vida, por el momento- contesto fríamente Stelios -Tu y tus amigos vayan a casa, ustedes solo pueden esperar a que el fin llegue a este mundo- agrego el discípulo de Hades

Después Stelios se giro para mirar a Archer y a Raven que finalmente se habían puesto de pie -Ustedes dos, cuiden a sus masters, porque tarde o temprano el fin llegara- al decir eso Stelios desapareció en un rayo de luz.

-Shiro-kun- murmuro Sakura preocupada por el silencio de Shiro.

-Vamos a casa- murmuro el joven mientras se daba la media vuelta.

-¡¿Y que pasara con Saber?!- pregunto Archer mientras el y Raven se acercaban con sus masters ayudándoles a caminar.

-Ella volverá- fue lo único que contesto el joven.

-Saber...-

-Saber...-

Saber abrió sus ojos lentamente, frente a ella se encontraba una aldea en llamas y había cuerpos de personas muertas por todos lados.

-Saber...- volvió a escucharse la voz que raramente era conocida para Saber.

-¿Gaia?- pregunto insegura la servant mientras miraba los alrededores de devastada aldea.

-Si, soy yo, Gaia- le contesto la voz

Saber se miro a si misma, su herida había desaparecido y su armadura estaba intacta (¿Será un sueño?) pensó la servant, entonces al mirar hacia el suelo se encontró algo que la sorprendió, en el suelo se encontraba la ahora visible Excalibur, sin pensarlo Saber la tomo en sus manos .

-¿Que es este lugar?- pregunto Saber en voz alta, esperando que Gaia la escuchara.

-Esta es una representación de la mente de Kratos- contesto la voz de Gaia

-¿De Kratos?- pregunto Saber

-Así es pequeña, la amenaza de la que te había hablado finalmente se a revelado, un hombre llamado Stelios quiere destruir a la humanidad, el es un enemigo común de ambos - explico Gaia en voz llena de sabiduría.

-¿Quieres decir que ese hombre llamado Kratos es tu enviado?- pregunto sorprendida Saber mientras sin darse cuenta sus manos cubiertas de armadura comenzaban a fortalecer su agarre en la empuñadura de Excalibur.

-Así es, pero por desgracia Stelios llego a el antes que yo y lo convenció de que ustedes eran el enemigo- explico Gaia en voz llena de tristeza -Pero el ahora sabe que tu eres su aliada, así que busca la manera de encontrarlo, solo juntos podrán vencer a Stelios- agrego la titán

Saber solo asintió y comenzó a caminar mas adentro de la devastada aldea.

-Pero te advierto pequeña, veras cosas terribles, no permitas que eso cambie tu objetivo, Kratos es tu aliado, encuéntralo pero ten cuidado porque esta el la mente de Kratos y probablemente tendrás que enfrentar a alguna de las atrocidades que el conoció- le dijo la voz de Gaia momentos antes de quedar en un profundo silencio.

Saber siguió avanzando a paso firme entre las pequeñas chozas incendiadas y los cuerpos destrozados de personas, entonces fue cuando lo vio, un pequeño templo al final de la aldea, seguramente ahí encontraría una salida de este lugar.

Kratos abrió los ojos de golpe solo para encontrarse a si mismo cayendo a toda velocidad entre las nubes, por un momento el pánico lo invadió, pero fue entonces que recordó a Stelios y su traición.

Entonces todo se aclaro y pudo ver que se dirigía a su muerte, ya que la superficie donde se disponía a aterrizar estaba completamente cubierta de magma, todo a excepción de unas columnas de piedra que salían más arriba del magma, esa era su única esperanza.

Rápidamente tomo las empuñaduras de sus sables que por alguna razón estaban en su espalda y espero el momento apropiado, una vez que estuvo a punto de caer al magma lanzo uno de sus sables hacia una de las columnas.

La hoja del sable fácilmente perforo la superficie rocosa de la columna y con un movimiento de sus cadenas Kratos se balanceo a si mismo hacia la columna, después utilizando sus sables como picos comenzó a escalar rápidamente hacia la sima, pero una vez que llego algo increíble lleno su vista.

Magma, solo había magma hasta donde llegaba la vista, el único método para moverse eran las columnas de piedra que salían sobre la superficie.

-¿Que es este lugar?- pregunto en voz alta

-Esta es la mente de Saber, Fantasma de Sparta- le contesto una voz que le resultaba familiar.

Kratos rápidamente puso su vista en el cielo color rojizo -¿Gaia?- pregunto el Spartan en voz alta.

-Así es, es bueno ver que estas a salvo- respondió la voz de la titán de la tierra -Yo fui la que te convoco a este mundo para que detuvieras a Stelios, pero por desgracia al convocarte gaste casi todo el mana que me quedaba y por eso no podía comunicarme contigo- explico la titán en un tono de voz triste.

-¿Y como es que ahora te escucho?- pregunto confundido el Spartan.

-Esta es una realidad alterna creada por Stelios, similar a la que Ares utilizo contigo- respondió la titán -Pero en lugar de estar dentro de tu propia mente el te a puesto dentro de la mente de Saber, la mujer con la que estabas luchando- explico Gaia

-Entonces ella esta en mi mente- murmuro Kratos mientras miraba hacia el magma que rodeaba la columna en la que el estaba de pie.

-Así es, tienes que buscar la manera de reunirte con ella, solo juntos podrán derrotar a Stelios- dijo Gaia -Después de todo tu y Saber tienen algo en común, pero eso lo tendrás que descubrir por ti mismo- agrego la Titán

-Ese maldito tiene el Sable del Olimpo, no creo que con nosotros dos sea suficiente- dijo Kratos en voz alta

-Eso es de lo que menos te debes de preocupar Kratos- al decir eso la voz de Gaia finalmente quedo en silencio.

Dando un suspiro de resignación el Spartan se observo a si mismo y se sorprendió al ver que su armadura estaba intacta y que su herida había desaparecido.

De pronto todo comenzó a temblar, poco a poco una gigantesca ola de magma comenzó a levantarse en la distancia, en cuanto la ola alcanzo una altura gigantesca exploto fuertemente dejando escapar a una gigantesca criatura.

-¡Rayos!, no tengo tiempo para esto- dijo Kratos mientras observaba como un gigantesco Dragón color rojo se aproximaba a el a toda velocidad.

Sin poder moverse de su lugar, Kratos solo tomo fuertemente sus sables de Athena y espero a que el Dragón lo atacara.

**Fin de música de Fondo.**

_Finalmente la prueba de Kratos y Saber a comenzado, ambos observaran los peores momentos del uno y del otro, solo espero que no terminen matándose a si mismos o que terminen muertos a manos de alguna criatura que Stelios mande tras ellos._

_Pero Kratos no sabe que Stelios guarda un secreto muy importante, la razón de porque se convierto en el discípulo de Hades._

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí esta el capitulo, el próximo capitulo será dedicado completamente a Saber, así que no se pierdan las batallas que Saber tendrá que librar en los eventos mas importantes de la mente de Kratos.

Hasta la próxima.


	9. Capitulo 8 parte 1

Aquí esta el capitulo siguiente, espero que lo disfruten, como les dije antes este capitulo será dedicado solo a Saber con algunas apariciones de Shiro y los demás.

- - Diálogos

( ) Pensamientos

_N_Narración de Gaia la titán de la tierra

* * *

Eclipse: Oscuridad Total

Capitulo 8: Pasados Similares Parte 1

Saber continuaba caminando hacia el templo observando a su paso los cuerpos muertos de los habitantes de la aldea, pero había algo que la molestaba (Todo esta muy callado) se dijo a si misma en su mente.

Todo lo que podía escucharse era el sonido de las llamas consumiendo a las pequeñas chozas con techos de paja, pero Saber no le presto atención y continuo avanzado sosteniendo a Excalibur fuertemente en su mano derecha.

Cuando finalmente llego a las puertas del templo todo se torno oscuro, Saber miro nuevamente sus alrededores, oscuridad, eso era todo lo que la rodeaba, la aldea y el templo se habían desaparecido, pero Saber mantuvo la calma y espero, ella presentía que algo estaba por suceder.

De pronto frente a ella empezaron a salir imágenes, Saber observo sorprendida como una tras otra las imágenes aparecían y desaparecían a un ritmo lento, lo suficiente para que ella pudiera observarlas. Fue entonces cuando se percato de algo, en todas las imágenes aparecía un hombre sin cabello y con una pequeña barba en el mentón -Kratos...- murmuro Saber, ella sabia que era el aunque su piel no era blanca.

Ella pudo observar todo, imágenes de el dirigiendo su ejercito de Spartans, de el y su ejercito siendo masacrados por los bárbaros y el momento que cambio la vida de Kratos para siempre, el momento donde le había pedido ayuda a Ares, también pudo observar como un hombre gigante de piel morada bajaba del cielo, tenia puesta una armadura estilo Romana totalmente negra, pero lo mas sobresaliente era que su cabello y su cabello paresia estar hecho de fuego.

Saber observo el momento en que los Sables de Caos le habían sido otorgados, esos Sables que le habían dado gran poder y un pasado que lo atormentaría para siempre.

Las siguientes imágenes hicieron que la boca de Saber se abrirá en sorpresa, en cada una de las imágenes aparecía Kratos matando a simples personas, mujeres y niños junto con los hombres que trataban de defenderse, todos encontraban la muerte en los filos de los Sables, nada parecía detener a Kratos.

Entonces otra imagen apareció, era Kratos y su ejército atacando una aldea, Saber inmediatamente reconoció el lugar, era la misma aldea en la que ella había estado caminando. En las imágenes pudo observar como el ejército de Spartans masacraban a la aldea completa, hombre, mujeres y niños, todos muertos sin piedad.

En ese momento todo se aclaro y Saber se encontró a si misma frente al templo, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero había algo diferente, frente a ella estaba el mismo hombre que había visto en las imágenes -¡Kratos...tienes que parar esta locura!- grito Saber mientras se acercaba corriendo al Spartan que tenia su espalda hacia ella.

En cuanto estuvo cerca Saber trato de poner una mano en su hombro, pero para su sorpresa su mano atravesó el hombro de Kratos como si fuera un fantasma -¿Es una ilusión?- se pregunto Saber a si misma mientras miraba la mano con la que había tratado de agarrar a Kratos.

-Si, es una ilusión- se escucho una voz desconocida atrás de Saber

Saber rápidamente se giro colocando a Excalibur frente a ella solo para encontrar a una pequeña anciana de cabellos blancos y piel oscura, Saber inmediatamente bajo a Excalibur.

-¿Quien es usted?- pregunto Saber, la anciana solo sonrió

-Yo soy el oráculo de esta aldea- contesto la anciana, después señalo con su vista a Kratos que aun seguía con la espalda hacia ella, no parecía escucharlas -A diferencia de el, yo soy una clase de ilusión que puede ser lastimada- explico la anciana.

Saber asintió -Alguien quiere que veas lo que esta apunto de pasar, así que presta atención- al decir eso la anciana desapareció.

Saber se giro solo para ver a la misma anciana hablando con Kratos, pero Saber no trato de hablarle, pues sabia que no la escucharía.

-Ten cuidado Spartan, los peligros que existen dentro de este templo son mas grandes de lo que puedes imaginar- advirtió la anciana mientras miraba al Spartan, pero su advertencia fue totalmente ignorada, Kratos le dio una fuerte patada a la puerta del pequeño templo y entro rápidamente, sin dudar un segundo Saber lo siguió adentro.

Justo al entrar Saber pudo observar con horror como Kratos mataba a todos los ocupantes del templo, lo único que se podía distinguir era la sangre y los cuerpos en el piso, el humo comenzó a inundar el interior del templo, señal de que una antorcha había aterrizado en el techo de este.

Uno tras otro fueron muriendo cada persona en el templo, al final solo una joven mujer y su hija quedaban de pie y Saber observo en shock como Kratos las mataba a ambas, Saber no lo soporto mas y aparto su vista de la escena. Cuando finalmente se giro miro algo que la sorprendió, Kratos estaba de rodillas frente a los cuerpos de la joven mujer y su hija.

Por un momento Saber lo observo confundida (¿Acaso las conocía?) se pregunto a si misma en su mente Saber, fue entonces que noto que el fuego se había expandido ya en gran parte del templo, Saber salio rápidamente del lugar.

Una vez que estuvo fuera pudo ver como Kratos salía caminando lentamente mientras el templo finalmente era consumido completamente por las llamas.

-Te lo advertí Spartan, ahora las cenizas de tu esposa y tu hija cubrirán tu cuerpo, esto será un recordatorio de tus pecados- se escucho la voz de la anciana atrás de Saber.

Momentos después el viento comenzó a soplar y de entre las llamas de los restos del templo pequeños puntos blancos se dejaron llevar con la corriente de aire, poco a poco la piel normal de Kratos comenzó a tornarse blanca como papel haciendo resaltar aun mas el tatuaje rojo en su cuerpo.

Nuevamente todo se volvió oscuridad, pero esta vez Saber se encontró a si misma sobre un cuadrilátero, el piso era color azul, casi paresia agua, pero era solidó, todo lo que rodeaba a ese lugar era oscuridad.

-Nunca pensé que una mujer seria mi oponente- se escucho una voz entre la oscuridad.

-¿Quien eres?, muéstrate- dijo Saber mientras miraba en todas direcciones buscando a al dueño de la voz.

De entre la oscuridad un hombre en armadura de Grecia totalmente negra, Saber inmediatamente lo reconoció, era imposible olvidar el cabello hecho de fuego.

-Así que tu eres Ares¿que quieres de mi?- pregunto Saber mientras tomaba con ambas manos la empuñadura de Excalibur

-Solo quiero de ti, tu sangre- respondió Ares, inmediatamente seis tentáculos se produjeron de su espalda y una espada con la hoja hecha de fuego se materializo en su mano derecha.

Ciudad Fuyuki

**Música de Fondo: His World Acustic Version (Sonic the Hedgehog para Xbox 360)**

Rin suspiro en resignación, había sido una noche muy larga y solo quería dormir, ya casi había pasado una hora desde que todos habían decidió macharse a sus respectivas casas, pero Sakura había decidido quedarse en casa de Shiro y Rin tenia que admitir que era necesario, el pobre Shiro estaba muy deprimido después de que Saber había desaparecido junto con ese hombre llamado Kratos.

Dando otro suspiro Rin procedió a quitarse su suéter rojo que estaba totalmente empapado, justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Archer, ambos se miraron por unos momentos, fue entonces cuando Rin recordó que bajo su suéter solo tenia puesta una pequeña camisa blanca que por suerte estaba seca -¡No sabes tocar!- grito enfadada Rin mientras usaba una almohada para cubrirse, un tono carmesí invadió las mejillas de las joven master.

Archer solo sonrió apenado -Lo siento Rin- se disculpo el servant -Solo quería ver si estabas bien- explico Archer mientras se daba la media vuelta -Tenia miedo...- al escuchar esas palabras Archer se giro nuevamente hacia su master.

-Tenia miedo de que ese hombre te hubiera matado- volvió a murmurar Rin mientras un par de lagrimas salían de sus ojos, Archer se acerco lentamente y se sentó junto ella en la cama -Rin...no te preocupes- en cuanto Archer dijo eso Rin dejo la almohada y abrazo fuertemente a su servant, no era un secreto que lo amaba, era solo que no le gustaba decirlo.

Después de unos minutos Archer se dio cuenta de que Rin se había quedado profundamente dormida en sus brazos, pero Archer continuo abrazándola -Nunca te dejare- murmuro Archer al oído de Rin, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Rin mientras dormía.

En otra parte de la ciudad Raven se encontraba mirando por la ventana molesto, no con Ayako ni con los demás si no con el mismo ya que había sido derrotado muy fácilmente.

Atrás de el la puerta se abrió para dejar pasar a Ayako quien venia secando su cabello con una toalla, ella tenia puesta una larga camisa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y paresia estar lista para dormir, fue entonces cuando miro a Raven recargado contra la pared y mirando por la ventana -Deberías dormir un poco- le dijo Ayako a su servant

Raven se giro hacia ella mirándola con atención a través de sus lentes de sol -No estoy cansado, dormir es lo que debes hacer tu- le dijo el servant, Ayako negó con la cabeza y camino hasta quedar con el frente a frente, claro que ella tubo que levantar la mirada para verlo a la cara ya que Raven era el servant mas alto de todos, bueno, no era mas alto que Berserker.

Lentamente Ayako llevo sus manos hacia los lentes de su servant y los removió con cuidado, los ojos negros de Raven se encontraron con los ojos color chocolate de Ayako -No fue tu culpa, el era muy fuerte- le murmuro Ayako a su servant, Raven solo asintió, el sabia que ella tenia razón, no ganaría nada culpándose a su mismo.

Sin advertencia Ayako se puso de puntitas y le dio un rápido y tierno beso en los labios a su servant, Raven no reacciono, ya estaba acostumbrado al comportamiento de su master -Buenas noches Raven- dijo Ayako con una sonrisa picara en su rostro mientras se recostaba en su cama.

-Buenas noches Ayako-

**Fin de música de Fondo**

Mundo desconocido

**Música de Fondo: Sanctuary (Nami Tanaka o eso creo)**

¡Boooom!

Saber corría lo mas rápido que podía esquivando los proyectiles de fuego que Ares le lanzaba, con cada proyectil que Saber esquivaba una fuerte explosión era el resultado.

-¡Deja de moverte maldita mujer!- grito Ares enfadado por el hecho de que no lograba acertar, finalmente se canso y levanto su espada de fuego en alto lanzado al ataque.

Saber lo recibió bloqueando el ataque con Excalibur, pero al hacerlo uno de los tentáculos de la espalda de Ares intento atacarla, sin perder tiempo Saber cortó el tentáculo y dio un salto hacia atrás para crear espacio entre ellos.

-¡Pagaras por eso maldita mortal!- gruño el ex-dios de la guerra mientras miraba al tentáculo dañado sangrar, enfurecido Ares se lanzo al ataque.

Esta vez Saber no lo espero y también se lanzo al ataque dando un gran salto para caer dando un corte vertical hacia abajo, Ares lo bloqueo usando se espada pero solo recibió una patada en el pecho que lo lanzo hacia atrás, nuevamente intento atacar usando sus tentáculos, pero esta vez Saber corto tres en vez de uno.

-La victoria es mía- dijo Saber mientras bajaba a Excalibur y de daba la media vuelta.

-¡¿Que ?, esto aun no acaba, no me des la espalda!- grito enfadado Ares mientras se ponía de pie, la patada lo había derribado.

Saber lo miro sobre su hombro, una expresión seria estaba puesta en la cara de la Servant -A este paso te desangraras- dijo Saber mientras indicaba con su vista al enorme charco de sangre que había alrededor del ex-Dios, toda esa sangre salía de las heridas en sus tentáculos.

-No soportare esta humillación¡ningún mortal y menos una mujer me obligara a aceptar mi derrota!- dijo Ares mientras el fue de su cabello y espada se intensificaba.

-Entonces atácame- murmuro Saber mientras se giraba hacia el y colocaba a Excalibur frente a ella.

Segado por su furia, Ares se lanzo al ataque sosteniendo su espada alto en el aire, Saber solo espero a que se acercara, solo era cuestión de esperar.

Una vez que Ares estuvo frente a ella Saber levanto a Excalibur alto en el aire y lanzo un corte en diagonal hacia abajo, Ares trato de bloquearlo con su espada pero esta sucumbió bajo el filo de Excalibur y se partió a la mitad, sin obstáculos el filo de Excaibur entro en el cuerpo de Ares cumpliendo su objetivo.

-¡¡AAGGHHHH!!- escapo el grito de dolor de la boca de Ares mientras se arrodillaba sosteniendo su herida, grandes cantidades de sangre comenzaron a escapar de su cuerpo, al levantar la vista se encontró a Saber sosteniendo a Excalibur alto en el aire.

-Los seres como tu merecen la muerte- al decir eso la hoja de Excalubur comenzó a brillar en un color dorado majestuoso.

-¡¡¡EX...CALIBUR!!!- al decir esa palabras Saber lanzo un corte hacia delante dejando escapar un enorme pilar de energía que impacto contra Ares.

¡BOOMM!

Un enorme pilar de energía salio disparado al cielo iluminando a toda la oscuridad que rodeaba el cuadrilátero y frente a ese pilar de luz estaba Saber aun sosteniendo a Excalibur en posición de corte.

**Fin de música de fondo.**

Segundos después la explosión termino y todo volvió a ser oscuridad.

Encantes todo empezó a llegar a la mente de Saber, pudo ver toda la vida de Kratos en un instante.

Desde su tormentosa infancia para ser un guerrero en Sparta hasta el momento en que el solo aniquilo completamente a todos los Dioses del Olimpo, en especial el momento en que Zeus lo había borrado de la mente de toda la humanidad.

Una solitaria lagrima escapo de los hermosos ojos esmeralda de Saber (Su vida a sido un infierno) pensó Saber mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo -Pero tenemos algo en común...ambos daríamos lo que fuera por cambiar nuestro pasado- murmuro la servant rubia mientras con su mano izquierda quitaba la lagrima que estaba por caer de su mentón.

De pronto una puerta apareció frente a ella y una luz blanca salía de su interior, sin dudar Saber camino a través de ella, una vez que cruzo lo que encontró la sorprendió, su sangre se congelo por un momento, Excalibur callo al suelo junto a ella.

**Música de Fondo: His World Acustic Version (Sonic the Hedgehog para Xbox 360)**

-¿Shiro-Kun?- dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba al joven master, ambos estaban el la habitación de el ultimo.

-¿Que pasa Sakura?- pregunto el joven mientras mantenía su mirada en el suelo

-¿Estas preocupado por Saber verdad?- pregunto ella, no pudo evitar que su voz tuviera un tono celoso.

-No...estoy seguro que ella esta bien- contesto Shiro, después tomo el cuerpo de Sakura entre sus brazos, la chica se sonrojo un poco pero devolvió el abrazo.

-Rider esta bien, ya no esta tan triste- comento Sakura mientras miraba a Shiro directo a los ojos, el solo asintió.

Antes de que ambos lo supieran sus labios se tocaron y ya no se separaron.

**Fin de música de fondo**

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capitulo, el próximo será dedicado completamente a Kratos, hasta la próxima. 


	10. Capitulo 8 parte 2

Aquí esta el capitulo nueve, espero sea de su agrado

- - Diálogos

( ) Pensamientos

_N_Narración de Gaia la titán de la tierra

* * *

Eclipse: Oscuridad Total 

Capitulo 8: Pasados Similares Parte 2

-¡Maldita bestia!- maldijo Kratos mientras observaba al cadáver sin vida caer del cielo hacia el océano de magma ardiente.

La batalla había sido difícil, pero al final el Dragón había decidido atacar con un proyectil de fuego, Kratos simplemente lo devolvió haciendo que entrara de nuevo por la boca del Dragón destruyendo todos sus órganos internos, pero aun así Kratos estaba enfadado, más de una vez estuvo apunto de caer al magma.

-¡Gaia!- grito Kratos al cielo con todas sus fuerzas

-¿Llamabas?- se escucho la voz de la titán de la tierra.

-¿Porque había un Dragón en este lugar¿acaso esa mujer mato a uno en su vida?- pregunto Kratos visiblemente molesto mientras colocaba sus sables en su espalda.

-No Kratos, ese Dragón era una representación- explico la titán en voz llena de sabiduría, Kratos solo asintió -¿Representación de que?- pregunto con curiosidad el Spartan.

-Ese Dragón era una representación de la voluntad y valor que hay en el corazón de Saber- explico nuevamente Gaia, Kratos la miro sorprendido por unos momentos, después asintió lentamente -Eso significa que e destruido su voluntad- murmuro Kratos.

-No, esto no le afectara de ninguna manera, solo has pasado esta pequeña prueba, sigue adelante- dijo la voz de Gaia mientras desvanecía con cada palabra, al final todo quedo en silencio.

De pronto todo se volvió oscuro por un instante para luego convertirse en otro panorama, el magma y los pilares habían desaparecido y en su lugar había lo que paresia ser un campo de batalla, había cuerpos por todo el lugar.

Frente a el había una colina y en lo alto había una persona, una mujer con un vestido azul usando una espada para sostenerse mientras estaba de rodillas, estaba herida con una profunda cortada en estomago. Toda la colina estaba rodeada de cadáveres con armaduras blancas y negras, armas encajadas en el suelo y banderas ropas, pero lo mas notable era que el sol se estaba poniendo dándole un aura color naranja a la colina haciendo que la silueta de esa mujer se pudiera ver desde la distancia.

Sin mas Kratos comenzó a subir la colina observando mientras avanzaba a los cuerpos mutilados de los caballeros a su alrededor, de alguna manera esto le recordaba a su propia época.

En unos momentos se encontró frente a la mujer, esta no parecía haberlo notado ya que aun mantenía la cabeza baja, pero Kratos inmediatamente la reconoció -Saber...- dijo el Spartan en voz baja mientras observaba a Saber sostener la herida en su estomago, ella no levanto su vista.

Fue entonces cuando Kratos decidió seguir la vista de Saber, unos momentos después encontró a lo que ella estaba mirando, estaba a unos cuantos metros frente a el, el cadáver de una mujer idéntica a Saber, tenia puesto un vestido rojo que estaba cubierto por partes de armadura, el cuerpo tenia una herida en el pecho y un pequeño corte en vertical en la frente, junto a su cuerpo había un casco con cuernos partido a la mitad -¿Su hermana gemela?- se pregunto así mismo Kratos mientras seguía observando el cuerpo.

Dos segundos después algo llego a su mente, pudo ver imágenes de Saber luchando con la misma mujer, aunque tenia el casco puesto Kratos sabia que era la misma mujer, ambas parecían estar discutiendo mientras sus espadas chocaban una contra la otra.

-¡¿Porque¿porque no puedo tener tu trono?!- preguntaba la mujer con el casco blanco mientras su espada chocaba contra Excalibur.

-La respuesta es simple, no tienes la estatura de un rey- contesto Saber simplemente, momentos después lanzo un corte vertical con Excalibur seguido por la punta de una lanza que atravesó el pecho de su adversario.

El casco se partió a la mitad revelando a la mujer con el mismo rostro que Saber, había sangre en su rostro debido a la herida provocada por Excalibur, pero con lo ultimo de su energía ella levanto a su espada y atravesó el estomago de Saber.

Por unos momentos ambas se miraron a los ojos -P...Padre...- al decir esa palabra la mujer de armadura blanca cayo al suelo.

Kratos sacudió la cabeza para volver a la realidad, esa visión le había explicado todo, Saber había matado a su hija, todo por el bien de su reino.

Lentamente Kratos se arrodillo frente a ella -Saber...- murmuro el Spartan mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la joven mujer, ella sin embargo no levanto la vista, Kratos no le dio importancia -No fue tu culpa- al escuchar esas palabras Saber levanto la vista hacia Kratos, sus ojos color esmeralda se encontraron con los ojos color negro del Spartan.

Momentos después Kratos se encontró a si mismo en un cuadrilátero, todo lo que había a su alrededor eran nubes, Kratos camino hasta una de las orillas para confirmar sus sospechas, el cuadrilátero estaba suspendido en el cielo, las nubes eran blancas y el cielo era azul, realmente paresia ser el mundo real.

Kratos pudo sentir a algo moverse, rápidamente se giro tomando sus sables de su espalda, frente a el estaba la misma mujer de la armadura blanca, no tenia puesto su casco, una sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro.

Ciudad Fuyuki

**Música de Fondo: His World Acustic Version (Sonic the Hedgehog para Xbox 360)**

En una de las tantas habitaciones de la residencia Matou se encontraba Rider, ella aun tenia su traje de combate puesto, pero si visor estaba ausente, lagrimas escapaban de sus hermosos ojos violeta (Perdí, no pude hacer nada para ayudar) pensaba una y otra vez la servant mientras abrazaba sus piernas hacia su pecho y ponía su frente contra sus rodillas.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió para dejar pasar a dos pequeñas niñas, ambas tenían puesto un bonito vestido blanco, el cabello de ambas largo como el de Rider y también era púrpura, lo tenían acomodado en dos colas en cada lado de sus cabezas.

Ambas pequeñas miraron a la mujer frente a ellas -Sakura-chan nos dijo que estabas aquí- hablaron ambas al unísono.

Rider levanto su cara húmeda por las lágrimas -Stheno, Euryale- murmuro Rider mientras miraba a sus queridas hermanas tratando de sonreír pero simplemente no podía.

-Sabemos porque estas triste- dijo Stheno en voz callada y baja.

-Pero tenemos que decirte que no te culpes y no odies a ese hombre- dijo Euryale imitando el tono de voz de su hermana.

-¡¿Como puedes decir eso?, el confeso que acabo con mi vida y también con la tuya!- dijo enfadada Rider mientras se ponía de pie, las lagrimas escapaban con mas fuerza de sus ojos violeta.

Euryale asintió -Es verdad, el acabo con nuestras vidas, pero la historia tiene sus puntos- dijo ella mientras se acercaba a su hermana seguida de Stheno.

-Cuando tu te transformaste en gorgon, yo y Stheno nos sentimos culpables, cuando tu estabas apunto de devorarme Stheno me ordeno que corriera, ella fue a la única que mataste- dijo Euryale pausando para mirar a Stheno, ella solo asintió - Tiempo después me encontré a mi misma en la Isla de la Creación, era un buen lugar para vivir aunque estaba completamente sola, escuche que tu habías muerto a manos de un hombre llamado Kratos- explico Euryale con seriedad, frente a ella Rider escuchaba atenta.

-Durante años guarde un odio por ese hombre, yo también comencé a cambiar, me convertí en una gorgon igual que tu, y cuando finalmente combatí contra Kratos termine muerta en sus manos- termino el relato Euryale.

-¡Esa es razón suficiente para odiarlo!- grito nuevamente Rider, las lagrimas se habían detenido pero su furia era muy grande, Stheno y Euryale solo sacudieron la cabeza -Si tu no hubieras devorado a Stheno y si Kratos no me hubiera matado no estaríamos juntas en este momento- murmuraron las hermanas al unísono.

Toda la furia de Rider se desvaneció, ella sabia que era verdad, en ese momento pudo sentir dos pares de brazos abrazarla, bajando su mirada se dio cuenta de que eran sus hermanas.

-Medusa...te queremos- murmuraron las pequeñas, nuevamente lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Rider, pero esta vez eran de felicidad.

**Fin de Música de fondo.**

Mundo desconocido

-¿Cual es tu nombre mujer?- pregunto Kratos con seriedad, no estaba dispuesto a comenzar la pelea contra un oponente desconocido, no por miedo, solo por curiosidad.

La mujer frente a el solo asintió -Mi nombre es Mordred, ex-caballero de la mesa redonda al servicio del Rey Arturo- dijo la mujer conocida como Mordred mientras miraba fijamente a su adversario.

-¿Cual es tu nombre guerrero blanco?- pregunto la mujer en su acento medieval

-Mi nombre es Kratos- contesto simplemente Kratos.

-¿Acaso Saber, es decir el Rey Arturo es tu padre?- pregunto Kratos, esa pregunta era la que le daba mas curiosidad, Mordred solo asintió.

-Soy un homúnculus creado de su sangre por Morgan le Fay una poderosa hechicera de mi época- explico Mordred, Kratos podía distinguir la tristeza en sus palabras.

-Entonces no eres un humano real- murmuro Kratos a lo que Mordred solo asintió.

**Música de Fondo: Star Wolf Theme (Star Fox Assault)**

De pronto una espada se materializo en la mano derecha de Mordred, ágilmente la guerrera le dio un giro en su mano y la coloco frente a ella, era la misma espada que Kratos había visto en su visión.

-Contempla a Morgana, la espada que causo la muerte del Rey Arturo- dijo en voz de orgullo Mordred mientras levantaba a Morgana hacia el cielo azul, después con ella apunto a Kratos -Este es el final del camino para ti- dijo en voz amenazante mientras tomaba la empuñadura de Morgana con ambas manos..

No se dijo ninguna palabra mas, ambos se lanzaron al ataque, Kratos solo pensaba en una cosa, acabar con su enemigo y salir de ese lugar, no importaba el modo.

Mordred lanzo un corte en diagonal hacia abajo pero Kratos rodó fuera del camino solo para ver sorprendido como el suelo del cuadrilátero se hacia pedazos bajo el filo de Morgana, sin perder tiempo Kratos lanzo su sable izquierdo como un arpón solo para que este era bloqueado por la parte plana de la hoja de Morgana, al ver a su enemigo sin uno de sus sables Mordred corrió hacia el rápidamente, Kratos uso sus cadenas para recuperar su sable izquierdo mientras que con el derecho bloqueaba el corte vertical que Mordred le había lanzado, el suelo alrededor de ambos trono ante la fuerza del ataque, sin perder tiempo Kratos intento apuñalar el costado expuesto de Mordred con su sable izquierdo pero ella se percato de sus intenciones y se aparto con un largo salto hacia atrás.

Mordred se lanzo nuevamente al ataque, esta vez sorprendiendo a Kratos al llegar corriendo con una patada, el pie cubierto de armadura impacto contra la armadura del Spartan mandándolo hacia atrás, cuando Kratos levanto la vista pudo ver que Mordred estaba frente a el, estaba completamente vulnerable.

Entonces Mordred levanto a Morgana alto sobre su cabeza, Kratos coloco ambos sables de Athena frente a el en posición de defensa, presentía que algo iba a pasar.

-¡¡¡MORGANA!!!- se escucho el grito salir de la boca de Mordred mientras hacia un corte en diagonal hacia enfrente.

En ese momento un inmenso rayo de energía púrpura salio disparado de la hoja de Morgana, ese era el poder secreto de Morgana, Kratos se quedo inmóvil esperando a que el ataque lo alcanzara mientras colocaba ambos sables frente a el en posición de X.

Cuando el rayo de energía hizo contacto con las hojas de los sables, Kratos inmediatamente fue empujado hacia atrás, los músculos de sus brazos crecieron a su máximo tamaño mientras venas se marcaban aun mas evidencia del esfuerzo que estaban ejecutando, fue cuando Kratos se percato de que estaba cerca de la orilla del cuadrilátero, si caía moriría seguramente.

-¡¡ESTO NO ES NADA!!- grito Kratos en voz llena de furia, los filos de sus sables comenzaron a arder en un brillante fuego dorado, finalmente la energía dejo de empujarlo, dando un grito de fuerza el Spartan mando de regreso al rayo de energía que había cambiado su color de púrpura a dorado.

Mordred observo en shock como la energía que ella había lanzado regresaba contra ella a toda velocidad, sin dudar un segundo Mordred salto fuera del camino, sin embargo la energía hizo explosión tras ella haciéndola perder el equilibrio, esto provoco que cayera al suelo, se puso de pie lentamente y al girarse pudo ver a Kratos frente a ella.

Sin darle tiempo a nada Kratos lanzo un corte penetrante utilizando las puntas de ambos sables, Mordred trato de defenderse utilizando la hoja de Morgana para bloquear, pero para su sorpresa Morgana se partió en dos ante los filos ardientes de los sables, ambos sables atravesaron el estomago de Mordred.

**Fin de música de Fondo**

Por un momento el tiempo se congelo, Kratos aun sostenía la empuñadura de sus sables mientras que Mordred lo miraba a los ojos con una expresión de sorpresa, el tiempo volvió a avanzar cuando un hilo de sangre salio de la boca de la guerrera.

La ahora destruida Morgana cayo de las manos de su dueña, por unos momentos, Kratos miro la cara sorprendida de Mordred pero después en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa -M...Me hubiera gustado conocer a un hombre como tu- murmuro Mordred mientras lentamente levantaba su mano derecha, el guante de metal cayo de su mano y con su mano desnuda toco una de las mejillas de Kratos.

La piel de su mano era suave contra su mejilla, era una lastima que una mujer tubiera que morir de esa manera, Kratos retiro sus sables, esto causo que las heridas de Mordred sangraran aun mas, Kratos sabia que ya no podría salvarse.

De pronto el sonido de algo metálico chocar contra el suelo se escucho en el cuadrilátero, tanto Kratos al igual que la gravemente herida Mordred giraron su atención hacia la dirección del sonido.

Ante ellos estaba Saber, con su vestido azul y armadura puestos, Excalibur esta en el suelo junto a ella, la expresión de Mordred era de pura sorpresa.

-Saber...- dijo Kratos mientras miraba a su aliada, el rostro de la servant era de total sorpresa, sus ojos estaban abiertos mostrando su shock.

-Mordred...- fue lo único que dijo Saber mientras seguía observando a su hija, el caballero que la había traicionado.

-¡Padre!- grito Mordred con felicidad, a pesar de sus heridas su voz era fuerte.

Saber solo la miro, su expresión cambio a una de seriedad, no parecía estar feliz de ver a su hija, Kratos solo se aparto un poco para que Mordred pudiera ver mejor a su "padre".

Al ver la seriedad en la expresión del Rey Arturo lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos esmeraldas de Mordred, Saber se sorprendió por esto pero su expresión de seriedad no cambio en lo absoluto.

-Padre...nunca quise traicionarte, solo quería demostrarte que era lo suficientemente buena para ser un rey- dijo Mordred entre lagrimas, las heridas en su estomago aun sangraban mucho, el cuerpo de Mordred comenzó a volverse transparente.

-¡¡Padre, te ruego que no me odies!!- grito desesperada Mordred, lagrimas salían mas rápido de sus ojos esmeralda, entonces fue cuando lo vio, su "padre" le estaba sonriendo, no una sonrisa maligna, una verdadera sonrisa de felicidad, automáticamente las lagrimas de Mordred cesaron.

-Yo nunca te e odiado- le dijo Saber, al escuchar esas palabras Mordred sonrió, una verdadera sonrisa de felicidad al igual que Saber.

-Gracias padre- al decir esas palabras el cuerpo de Mordred exploto en una lluvia de chispas de luz blanca.

Kratos que había estado observando todo calladamente avanzo hacia Saber -Buen trabajo- murmuro el Spartan mientras se detenía junto a ella, Saber se giro para mirarlo frente a frente.

-Ya e visto tu vida, se lo que has hecho- dijo Saber en voz seria, su mirada era intensa contra la de Kratos, ninguno de los dos se movía, solo se seguían mirando -¿Y que piensas?- pregunto Kratos después de un largo momento de silencio.

Saber dejo escapar un suspiro -Creo que tu vida a sido un infierno- murmuro la servant.

-Yo también e visto tu vida- dijo Kratos, los ojos esmeralda de Saber se abrieron de golpe, pero justo cuando iba a decir algo el cuadrilátero comenzó a derrumbarse. Sin tener a donde moverse ambos quedaron atrapados, espalda contra espalda en un pequeño cuadro que había quedado sin moverse, un movimiento en falso y ambos caerían a su muerte.

En alguna parte de Hades

Stelios observaba molesto a Kratos y a Saber atrapados en el cuadrilátero, con un movimiento de su mano derecha el portal frente a el se cerro de golpe.

El lugar donde el se encontraba solía ser la sala del trono de Hades, toda la habitación paresia ser el interior de un simple castillo, con estatuas y armaduras en ambos lados de las paredes.

Stelios tomo asiento en el trono que antes perteneció a su maestro, su armadura negra paresia brillar contra el color de la luz que era arrojada por las velas en las columnas de piedra que sostenían la habitación.

-No permitiere que ellos lleguen aquí tan facil, mientras ellos se divierten en mi mundo de ilusiones, sus amigos en la tierra morirán- dijo para si mismo Stelios, en ese momento tres figuras aparecieron frente a el.

Las tres figuras vestían una pesada armadura, pero los tres eran de diferente color, una era dorada, una negra y otra plateada, los tres desconocidos se arrodillaron frente a su amo.

-Vayan a la tierra y terminen con los servants mas fuertes y también con sus masters- ordeno Stelios , los tres solo asintieron y en un parpadeo desaparecieron.

Stelios sonrió tras su casco de dragón (No hay manera de que mi plan pueda fallar) pensó el discípulo de Hades mientras abría nuevamente el portal para observar a Kratos y a Saber.

Continuara...

* * *

Espero que sea de su agrado, muy pronto vendrán mas capítulos 

Explicación: Stheno y Euryale aparecen en Hollow Ataraxia, no se como es posible ya que nunca se da un explicación, lo mas probable es que puedan ser invocadas por Rider.

Hasta Pronto.


	11. Capitulo 9

Aquí esta el capitulo nueve, espero que les guste.

- - Diálogos

( ) Pensamientos

_N_Narración de Gaia la titán de la tierra

* * *

Eclipse: Oscuridad Total

Capitulo 9: Lanzas y Compresiones

_Ya ha pasado un día, pero Stelios quiere acelerar su plan aniquilando a los demás servants y masters, eso es algo que no puedo permitir, ya no puedo solo observar, tendré que hacer algo aunque eso signifique gastar lo ultimo de mi mana._

El discípulo de Hades conocido como Stelios se encontraba sentado en el trono de su maestro concentrado, meditando, para el su plan era perfecto, no había manera de que Kratos y Saber pudieran salir de su mundo de ilusiones.

De pronto una serie de imágenes comenzaron a llegar a su mente, imágenes de el siendo derrotado por Kratos, cada imagen que llegaba a su mente se veía muy real, casi podía sentir el dolor producido por las heridas que en las imágenes tenia.

Stelios abrió los ojos de golpe rompiendo su larga meditación -¿Acaso es mi futuro?- se pregunto a si mismo en voz alta, el silencio fue su única respuesta, dando un suspiro de alivio se puso de pie y con un movimiento de su mano tres caballeros aparecieron frente a el.

-¿Nos llamaste mi señor?- pregunto el caballero de armadura negra mientras el al igual que los otros dos se arrodillaban frente a Stelios.

-Nos estábamos preparando para nuestra misión- comento el caballero de armadura plateada.

-Hay un cambio de planes- dijo Stelios pausando un momento para mirar a sus sirvientes -¡Nodiespo!- dijo Stelios, al escuchar su nombre el caballero de armadura plateada se puso rápidamente de pie.

-Tú viajaras al mundo de los mortales y acabaras con todos los servants- ordeno Stelios, el caballero conocido como Nodiespo asintió y desapareció en un rayo de luz.

-¡Suez!- al igual que su compañero, el caballero de armadura dorada se puso de pie rápidamente al escuchar su nombre.

-Muy pronto abriré un portal para que los dos seres que se encuentran en mi mundo de ilusiones puedan salir, tu misión es entrar y acabar con ellos antes de que salgan- al escuchar sus ordenes el caballero asintió sin decir una palabra y desapareció en un rayo de luz.

-¿Y yo mi señor, cuales son mis ordenes?- pregunto con curiosidad el caballero que quedaba en la habitación

Stelios se giro hacia el y con su mano derecha apunto hacia la puerta de la sala del trono -Sedah, tu vigilaras la entrada del castillo- ordeno Stelios en tono de autoridad, el caballero negro frente a el se desvaneció en el aire.

-Nadie me detendrá, mi plan no fallara- murmuro para si mismo Stelios mientras nuevamente tomaba asiento en su trono.

Mundo de las ilusiones

**Música de Fondo: His World Acustic Version (Sonic the Hedgehog para Xbox 360)**

-Este cielo es muy hermoso- comento Saber mientras miraba el cielo que rodeaba a ella y a Kratos, ambos estaban aun espalda contra espalda atrapados en un pequeño cuadro que había formado parte del cuadrilátero.

Kratos por su parte solo asintió en aprobación, aunque sabia que ella no podía verlo, todo lo que los rodeaba era lo azul del cielo y lo blanco de las nubes.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo Saber mientras giraba su cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro a Kratos, el por su parte hizo lo mismo pero lo encontró mas difícil ya que Saber era en comparación a el mas pequeña, esto hacia que tuviera dificultad para mirar el rostro de su compañera.

-Pregunta lo que quieras- contesto el Spartan mientras giraba su cabeza hacia enfrente para mirar las nubes frente a el.

-¿Cual es el momento que mas lamentas de tu vida?- pregunto Saber, pronunciando cada palabra lentamente y con delicadeza.

-Tu has visto toda mi vida, ya debes saberlo- contesto Kratos, realmente no quería decir la verdad, aunque el sabia que ella lo había visto todo, desde su infancia hasta su muerte.

-Prefiero que me lo digas tu- dijo Saber tratando de obtener la respuesta que deseaba, por reflejo trato de girar su cuerpo para mirar el rostro de su compañero, pero al no tener el espacio suficiente perdió el equilibrio y empezó a caer hacia el vació.

Pudo sentir un brazo fuerte que le rodeaba la cintura y la ponía de pie, al mirar sobre su hombro se encontró con el rostro de Kratos, este al ver que Saber estaba apunto de caer se había girado logrando tomar con su brazo derecho la cintura de Saber, en ese momento la espalda de Saber estaba apoyada contra el pecho cubierto de armadura de Kratos, un leve tono carmesí invadió las mejillas de la joven servant debido al contacto entre sus cuerpos.

-Gracias..- murmuro Saber mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa al Spartan.

-El momento que mas lamento de mi vida, fue cuando Ares me concedió los Sables del Caos- dijo Kratos, contestando la pregunta antes hecha por la servant, Saber asintió con seriedad -¿Cual es el tuyo?- pregunto Kratos después de un leve momento de silencio, Saber solo cerro los ojos y se permitió a si misma relajarse contra el pecho del Spartan, ahora ignoraba que el brazo se Kratos aun rodeaba su cintura.

-El momento que mas lamento de mi vida fue haber removido a Caliburn de la piedra y haberme convertido en rey- contesto Saber en tono serio, pero Kratos podía sentir la tristeza en sus palabras.

-Los dos tenemos algo en común- dijo Kratos mientras fortalecía levemente el abrazo en la cintura de la joven servant.

-Ambos daríamos nuestra vida por cambiar el pasado- dijo Saber terminando las palabras del Spartan.

De pronto frente a ellos un portal se abrió, Saber y Kratos intercambiaron una mirada y ambos brincaron hacia el portal, hacia su última prueba.

**Fin de música de Fondo**

Ciudad Fuyuki

El sol se levantaba lentamente en el horizonte, en señal de que un nuevo día estaba comenzando.

En medio de un bosque cercano a la ciudad un hombre con armadura plateada se encontraba observando sus alrededores, a pesar de que su rostro estaba cubierto por su casco miraba a los árboles con emoción.

-Este es un hermoso lugar, sin duda mi señor Stelios merece conquistarlo- se dijo a si mismo en voz alta, mientras avanzaba por el bosque maravillado con la naturaleza, su armadura producía un gran estruendo con cada paso que daba.

Finalmente se detuvo en un claro del bosque, su instinto le decía que no estaba solo (Nadie puede saber que estoy aquí, no hay manera de que se enteraran) pensó el caballero mientras miraba las copas de los árboles cercanos.

-¡Te estaba esperando!- resonó una voz desconocida desde el bosque.

-¿Quien eres¡Sal de una buena vez!- exclamo furioso el caballero mientras miraba en todas direcciones buscando al dueño de la voz.

De la nada un hombre vestido de azul aterrizo frente a el, en sus manos portaba una lanza color rojo y en su rostro una sonrisa confiada.

-Supongo que tu eres uno de los servants- dijo el caballero sin miedo alguno -Mi nombre es Nodiespo y e venido a matar a todos los sevrants y masters- dijo Nodiespo presentándose.

Una mirada de odio cruzo por los ojos rojos del servant pero rápidamente desapareció y después de eso el sevrant tomo su lanza con ambas manos y tomo posición de pelea.

-Supongo que tu eres uno de esos caballeros de los que me advirtieron- dijo el servant -Mi nombre es Lancer y soy yo quien te matara- dijo Lancer con una sonrisa maligna.

-¿Quien te a advertido?- pregunto Nodiespo con interés mientras avanzaba hasta quedar a pocos metros de su futuro oponente.

**Música de Fondo: Justice (Shingetsutan Tsukihime)**

-Cuando estés muriendo te lo diré- fue la única respuesta del servant de cabellos azules.

Sin dar tiempo a nada Nodiespo levanto su mano en el aire y mágicamente una espada casi igual de grande que el se produjo en sus manos, Lancer solo dio un salto hacia atrás y espero el ataque.

Al ver que su oponente no planeaba atacarlo Nodiespo se lanzo al ataque levantando su enorme espada sobre su cabeza, una vez que estuvo frente a Lancer lanzo un corte vertical con tremenda fuerza, pero el servant se quito del lugar ágilmente y contesto el ataque intentado hundir la punta de su lanza en el estomago de su oponente, Nodiespo no pudo hacer nada para defenderse...

¡¡CLANK!!

-¡¿Que demonios?!- exclamo Lancer con sorpresa al ver que la punta de Gae Blog no atravesaba la armadura de su oponente, sin perder tiempo Nodiespo levanto su pesada espada y abanico con ella en un corte horizontal, Lancer logro agacharse lo suficiente para evitar ser decapitado y nuevamente trato de atravesar el estomago de su oponente...

¡¡CLANK!!

Al ver que obtenía el mismo resultado Lancer dio un gran salto hacia atrás para ganar tiempo, Nodiespo lo miro con una sonrisa oculta bajo su casco -¿Porque peleas?- pregunto Nodiespo, realmente quería saber que conducía a este hombre para arriesgar su vida.

-Por mi master por su puesto, si no te derroto ella podría morir- explico Lancer mientras nuevamente tomaba su posición de pelea.

-Una mujer, esa siempre es una buena razón para arriesgar la vida- contesto Nodiespo.

Lancer solo asintió con una sonrisa -Si, ella vale mas que este mundo para mi- al decir esas palabras se lanzo al ataque.

Nodiespo lo vio acercarse y rápidamente dio un corte vertical, sin embargo la agilidad de Lancer le dio ventaja permitiéndole esquivar el ataque, la punta de la espada de Nodiespo se hundió en el suelo del bosque y Lancer aprovecho para atacar nuevamente, sin embargo su objetivo era otro.

Dándole un giro a Gae Bolg en su mano derecha Lancer lanzo la punta de su lanza hacia el lado plano de la espada de Nodiespo, inevitablemente la espada se rompió al contacto, al ver su espada rota Nodiespo rápidamente retrocedió.

Lancer sonrió satisfecho mientras Gae Bolg comenzó a brillar fuertemente en color rojo, vapor empezó a emanar de su punta, Nodiespo no retrocedió y se preparo para el ataque.

-¡¡¡GAE BOLG!!!- grito Lancer con todas su fuerzas mientras lanzaba la punta de su lanza contra el suelo.

La lanza pareció crecer mientras que la punta rebotaba en el suelo y se dirigía a Nodiespo, este sorprendido no pudo hacer nada para defenderse.

¡¡CLANK!!

Lancer observo con horror como la punta de Gae Bolg rebotaba y volvía a su tamaño original en sus manos, la armadura de Nodiespo estaba intacta, la única evidencia del ataque era una pequeña marca sobre el corazón.

-Te dije que no funcionaria- dijo Nodiespo en tono de burla.

Entonces un aura azul comenzó a rodearlo, Lancer no dio un paso atrás, se mantuvo firme, ese fue su error.

En un instante Nodiespo comenzó a girar en el aire y todo a su alrededor comenzó a ser impactado por truenos de alto voltaje, sin poder hacer nada el cuerpo de Lancer fue golpeado por innumerables truenos, sus gritos de dolor resonaron por todo el bosque.

En algún lugar de la Ciudad Bazett coloco su mano sobre su corazón (Algo le paso a Lancer) pensó la joven master mientras miraba hacia el cielo -Espero que este bien- murmuro para si misma.

Nodiespo miro complacido el resultado de su ataque, todo el claro estaba devastado, pero para su sorpresa cuando el polvo se disipo se encontró con Lancer.

El cuerpo del servant estaba muy herido, vapor salía de su puerto en señal de que había sido golpeado por los truenos, su traje azul estaba manchado con sangre la misma sangre que salía de una cortada en su mejilla derecha, en su mano izquierda sostenía a Gae Bolg usándola para mantenerse en pie.

-Aun sigues vivo- dijo Nodiespo con tono de molestia, Lancer solo sonrió.

-Te dije que no te dejare ganar- dijo Lancer mientras tomaba nuevamente a Gae Bolg y se colocaba nuevamente en posición de pelea.

-No te preocupes, cuando mueras, también matare a tu querida master, así podrán estar juntos- dijo Nodiespo mientras la misma aura azul comenzaba a rodearlo.

-¡¡No lo permitiré!!- exclamo enfadado Lancer.

En sus manos Gae Bolg comenzó a brillar nuevamente, pero esta vez el brillo era tan intenso que cualquier persona normal quedaría segada por la luz rojo que emanaba del arma.

Cunado Nodiespo comenzó a girar los truenos comenzaron a caer nuevamente, Lancer usando su agilidad comenzó a esquivar los ataques de su enemigo.

Una vez que tubo un buen ángulo de su enemigo Lancer se detuvo por un momento para después saltar muy alto.

-¡¡¡¡GAE BOLG!!!!- al decir esas palabras el servant lanzo su arma con todas sus fuerzas.

Gae Bolg comenzó a viajar rápidamente por el aire creando una ráfaga de viento mientras pasaba por entre los truenos de su objetivo, nada pudo detenerla y al final la punta termino atravesando la armadura y el corazón de su objetivo.

-¡¡Esto es imposible!!- exclamo Nodiespo con voz de furia y dolor mientras caía al suelo con Gae Bolg en enterrada en su pecho.

**Fin de música de Fondo**

Lancer se acerco a el y fuertemente retiro a Gae Bolg de su victima causándole aun mas dolor -Te dije que no ganarías- le dijo Lancer con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qu-Quien te advirtió...de...mi llegada?- dijo Nodiespo en palabras ahogadas en sangre, la vida se escapaba de el.

-Una viaja titán llamada Gaia- contesto Lancer.

Sin decir nada Nodiespo quedo sin vida y su cuerpo exploto en miles de chispas de luz.

Sin tener nada más que hacer, Lancer dio media vuelta y volvió a la ciudad, orgulloso de que había podido derrotar a un oponente fuerte.

Mundo de las ilusiones

Saber y Kratos atravesaron el portal y lo que los recibió fue un simple camino de piedra rodeado de armas rotas y cuerpos mutilados, tanto Saber como Kratos miraron los alrededores, todo estaba muerto.

Frente a ellos otro portal se abrió y de el emergió un caballero en armadura medieval dorada.

Saber rápidamente produjo a Excalibur y la coloco frente a ella sosteniendo la empuñadura con ambas manos, Kratos también llevo sus manos a su espalda para retirar sus sables.

-Yo seré su oponente- le dijo el caballero y en su mano se produjo un relámpago dorado, uno que era muy conocido para Kratos.

_Una batalla mas que se tendrá que librar, tuve suerte en poderme comunicar con el servant Lancer, gracias a ello e podido evitar muchas muertes, sin embargo todo será inútil si Saber y Kratos fallan, solo espero que puedan superar su prueba._

Continuara...

* * *

Espero les guste!

Perdón por la tardanza, espero que les guste el capitulo!

Espero que puedan adivinar el porque de los nombres de los tres caballeros Suez, Nodiespo y Sedah, hay una razón oculta o mas bien un origen oculto.

Manden sus reviews y digan lo que creen, en el próximo capitulo se explicara todo.


	12. Capitulo 10

Aquí esta el capitulo 10 de mi fic, disfrútenlo.

- - Diálogos

( ) Pensamientos

_N_Narración de Gaia la titán de la tierra

* * *

Eclipse: Oscuridad Total 

Capitulo 10: El fin de la Ilucion

Todo estaba en silencio, los rivales simplemente estaban de pie, en silencio, observando a su oponente, ninguno hacia un movimiento.

-¿Quien eres y porque puedes producir esos rayos?- pregunto Kratos en voz seria, Saber a su lado solo observaba en silencio sosteniendo a Excalibur frente a si misma.

-Mi nombre es Suez, soy uno de los tres caballeros de mi señor Stelios- dijo el caballero en voz clara y fuerte -Yo como mis compañeros fui creado a partir de las almas de los tres dioses mas fuertes del Olimpo- explico el caballero dorado.

Kratos lo miro sorprendido por un momento -Hades, Poseidón y Zeus- murmuro el Spartan, a su lado Saber solo lo miro confundida.

-Fue de gran ayuda para mi señor que tu los mataras a los tres- agrego el caballero mientras tomaba su estancia de pelea.

-Supongo que tu eres el alma de Zeus- dijo Kratos mientras el y Saber tomaban su posición de pelea.

-Así es, mi compañero Nodiespo fue derrotado en la tierra por un sujeto con una lanza color rojo- explico el caballero, su tono era firme como si no le importara en lo mas mínimo el a ver perdido a su compañero.

-Ese fue Lancer- dijo Saber por fin rompiendo el silencio que había mantenido por un largo rato, una sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro.

De pronto Kratos se lanzo contra Saber derribándola al suelo, por un momento Saber estuvo confundida, no sabia por que Kratos la había atacado, fue entonces cuando pudo ver un pequeño agujero donde ella había estado de pie -Ten cuidado, los rayos de Zeus son rápidos y mortales- explico Kratos mientras se ponía de pie y le ofrecía una mano a ella, Saber sin dudar la tomo y se puso de pie.

Suez preparo otro rayo -¡Es hora de que mueran!- exclamo el caballero mientras se lanzaba al ataque.

Ciudad Fuyuki

-¡Lo venciste!- exclamo una muy sorprendida Rin al escuchar el relato de Lancer, todos se encontraban reunidos en la casa de Shirou, todos excepto Kuzuki y Caster, solo Assassin estaba presente y claro que Berserker no estaba, era demasiado grande para caber en la casa.

-Si, pero fue algo difícil- comento Lancer con tono de orgullo mientras lanzaba una mirada a Archer y a Raven que claramente decía "Superen eso tontos".

Sus heridas estaban completamente sanadas gracias al mana que había recibido de Bazett, Shiro y Sakura lo miraban sorprendidos mientras que Rider y Assassin tenían una expresión serena mientras que Ilya solo sonreía alegremente.

-Ese sujeto me dijo que su objetivo era liquidar a los master y servants- explico Lancer mientras miraba a todas las personas que se encontraban alrededor de la mesa.

-Así que podemos esperar otro ataque- se escucho la voz de Raven desde el fondo de la habitación, todos se giraron para mirarlo, el y Archer estaban de pie contra la pared, ambos con los brazos cruzados.

-Eso es probable- dijo Shiro asintiendo -Tenemos que estar alerta- al decir esas palabras Ilya salio corriendo de la habitación, todos se sorprendieron y decidieron seguirla.

Cuando todos salieron al patio que daba al dojo encontraron a Ilya, la pequeña de cabellos blancos miraba hacia el cielo con una sonrisa, todos siguieron la vista de la pequeña, lo que vieron los sorprendió.

-Un eclipse- murmuro Rider mientras observaba al sol cubierto por la luna.

-¿Pero como es posible?- pregunto Ayako, a su lado Raven solo miraba los alrededores, algo no estaba bien, junto a el estaba Assassin, también mirando a todas direcciones.

Sin decir nada Raven dio un gran salto que sorprendió a todos, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente alto pudo ver algo que casi lo asustaba, todo el alrededor de la residencia de Shiro estaba rodeado de los que parecían ser cadáveres con armadura estos estaban acercándose lentamente.

-¡Tenemos compañía!- grito Raven mientras aterrizaba junto a Ayako -¿Como que compañía?- pregunto confundida Rin mientras miraba a Raven con preocupación -Un ejercito de zombies tiene rodeada la casa- explico Raven mientras sacaba sus cuchillos.

-Ayako¿trajiste tu arco?- le pregunto Raven a su master, Ayako solo asintió y corrió dentro de la casa para traer su ya mencionado arco.

Todos los servants empezaron a producir sus armas, Archer rápidamente materializo a sus dos espadas Kasho y Bakuya, junto a el Rin preparo sus joyas, ambos intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron.

Una vez que Shiro termino de producir una copia de Caliburn todos pusieron su atención en el -Mantengan esta posición y no se separen- dijo el chico mientras ponía su espada en posición de ataque y esperaba a sus enemigos.

-Rin, crea una barrera alrededor de la casa, no podemos darnos el lujo de atraer la atención- dijo Archer en voz baja, la chica de cabellos negros asintió y comenzó a crear la barrera.

Rider y Sakura estaban lado a lado -¿Estas nerviosa master?- pregunto Rider mientras preparaba sus arpones para la batalla, la chica de cabellos lavanda junto a ella solo asintió -Si, pero no te preocupes, mi hermana me enseño a usar Gand- respondió la chica con una leve sonrisa.

Assassin solo preparo su katana, no podía esperar el combate, junto a el Bazett se coloco sus guantes negros de pelea y se preparo mientras que Lancer solo tenia a Gae Bolg por su lado -Saber master, si salimos vivos de esto quisiera verte vestida en algo mas que ese traje- comento Lancer con una sonrisa

-¡Cierra la boca Lancer!-

Mundo de la Ilusiones

**Música de Fondo: Justice (Shingetsutan Tsukihime)**

Saber dio un salto para esquivar nuevamente otro rayo que había sido lanzado por Suez, ni ella ni Kratos habían podido acercarse lo suficiente para atacarlo, Suez había probado ser bastante rápido lanzando esos rayos.

A unos metros a su derecha se encontraba Kratos furioso por no poder acercarse lo suficiente, sin embargo ambos tenían que estar esquivando los ataques, a este paso Saber y Kratos estaban muy concientes de que se cansarían.

De pronto Kratos dio un salto en el aire, una vez que alcanzo suficiente altura dio un giro y dejo caer sus dos sables al suelo frente a Suez, en cuanto los sables tocaron el suelo una explosión de fuego dorado tomo lugar, Suez sorprendido dio un salto hacia atrás logrando esquivar el ataque pero pudo ver sorprendido como de entres las flamas emergía Saber avanzando rápidamente hacia el, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Saber lanzo un corte horizontal logrando hacer que el filo de Excalibur entrara en la parte de enfrente de la armadura.

-¡Condenada mujer!- grito el caballero enfadado mientras miraba el rasguño en su armadura, sin darle tiempo a nada rápidamente produjo un rayo y lo lanzo con toda su fuerza.

Saber no pudo moverse y solo cerro los ojos esperando el ataque, pero este nunca llego, al abrir los ojos se encontró con Kratos frente a ella, el había utilizado sus sables para bloquear el ataque.

-No pude atravesar su armadura- dijo Saber mientras nuevamente tomaba su posición de pelea, Kratos solo asintió si coloco con sus sables en posición de ataque.

-Yo lo distraeré, tu atácalo- dijo Kratos mientras se lanzaba al ataque.

Suez al ver que el Spartan se lanzaba al ataque rápidamente produjo un rayo y lo lanzo solo para ver como el Spartan lo bloqueaba con sus sables y seguía avanzando, en unos momentos estaba frente a el, Kratos lanzo un corte vertical hacia abajo utilizando ambos sables pero para su sorpresa algo bloqueo su ataque, un rayo estaba deteniendo los filos de los sables de athena a menos de un centímetro de su objetivo.

-No será tan fácil matarme- dijo en voz burlona Suez mientras retiraba los sables de Kratos con un empujón, pero pudo ver que el Spartan estaba sonriendo.

Entonces se percato de que había alguien tras el, al girarse pudo sentir el filo de una espada atravesarle el estomago, frente a el estaba Saber sosteniendo la empuñadura de Excalibur con fuerza presionando hacia adentro para hundir mas a Excalibur en su victima.

Kratos se acerco por atrás -Saber, solía ser un rey en su mundo y no una simple mujer- al decir esas palabras el Spartan enterró los filos envueltos en fuego de sus sables en la espalda de Suez perforando su armadura y rompiendo su columna, gran cantidad de sangre empezó a salir de las heridas, la alguna vez dorada armadura ahora estaba cubierta de sangre roja.

**Fin de música de Fondo**

Sin una palabra Saber y Kratos removieron sus armas para dejar caer el cuerpo de su oponente al suelo, después observaron como el cuerpo de caballero explotaba en una lluvia de chispas de luz.

-Tenemos que seguir- dijo Kratos mientras colocaba sus sables en su espalda y se daba media vuelta hacia el portal, pero Saber solo se quedo de pie mirándolo.

-El tenia el alma de tu padre Zeus- dijo Saber en voz baja, pero Kratos la escucho y bajo la cabeza.

-Yo no tengo padre, ahora hay que seguir- fue la única respuesta de Kratos.

Saber lo miro con tristeza (Su pasado aun lo atormenta aunque trata de negarlo) pensó en sus adentros la servant.

Momentos después ambos entraron por el portal, solo para aparecer frente a un enorme castillo, pero lo que mas llamo la atención de Saber era que todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto por una niebla rojiza y había magma en la distancia, en pocas palabras parecía el mismo Infierno.

-¿Que es este lugar?- pregunto Saber mientras miraba a Kratos que estaba junto a ella.

-Este es el lugar a donde todas las almas vienen cuando un humano muere, Hades- explico Kratos mientras recordaba como había escapado del lugar.

De pronto frente a ellos apareció un caballero en armadura medieval, pero esta era de color negro, no tenia armas, pero no paresia venir en son de paz.

-Mi nombre es Sedah y supongo que ya sabes como fui creado- dijo el caballero, su voz era grave y casi no paresia humana.

Ambos Kratos y Saber solo asintieron, entonces el caballero hizo algo que los sorprendió, se puso de rodillas frente a ellos, sin decir nada Kratos se acerco lentamente a el.

-Termina mi vida y derrota a mi señor- dijo el caballero

-¿Porque traicionas a tu señor?- pregunto Kratos mientras tomaba uno de sus sables de su espalda.

-Originalmente mi alma era la de Hades el maestro de mi señor, pero no quiero vivir si no tengo un alma propia- explico el caballero mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Saber bajo la vista para no mirar lo que se aproximaba

-Siéntete orgulloso, porque al menos tu tienes honor comparado con Hades- al decir eso Kratos enterró su sable en el corazón del caballero.

-G...Gracias- murmuro el caballero momentos antes de que su cuerpo desapareciera en una lluvia de chispas de luz.

Dentro del castillo Stelios se puso de pie, algo no andaba bien, sin decir nada el Sable del Olimpo se produjo en su mano derecha mientras que con su mano izquierda removió la gabardina que cubría su armadura.

-Párese que es la hora de luchar- murmuro el caballero Stelios mientras miraba hacia la puerta del trono

Después de unos momentos la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Continuara...

* * *

Espero que les guste este capitulo, gracias de corazón a todos los que se tomen la molestia de leerlo. 


	13. Capitulo 11

Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de mi fic, gracias a todos los que han leído hasta este punto.

- - Diálogos

( ) Pensamientos

_N_Narración de Gaia la titán de la tierra

* * *

Eclipse: Oscuridad Total

Capitulo 11: La Verdad

-¡Los estaba esperando!- exclamo con arrogancia Stelios a ver frente a el a Saber y Kratos, ambos con sus armas listas, parecían impacientes por acabar con el, esto solo hizo que Stelios sonriera bajo su casco.

-Morirás igual que todos los que se han atrevido a usarme- dijo Kratos en voz baja y llena de odio, junto a el Saber solo asintió.

-Pero primero quiero saber algo- dijo Kratos pausando para ver a su adversario -¿Que es lo que necesitas saber?- dijo Stelios en voz tranquila pero con tono de arrogancia -¿Cuales eran tus planes?- ante la pregunta del Spartan el caballero de la armadura de Dragón solo sonrió como si estuviera esperando esa pregunta.

-Sin duda conoces el Santo Grial, la esfera brillante que concede el deseo que sea al ganador de la guerra- dijo Stelios, ambos Saber y Kratos asintieron -Como tu sabes cuando algo muere viene aquí a Hades- continuo Stelios, pero Saber dio un paso al frente.

-¡Eso es imposible, el Santo Grial no tiene alma, no puede haber llegado a este lugar!- dijo Saber casi gritando pero tenia razón de enojarse ya que ella misma había destruido el Santo Grial.

-Supongo que recuerdas a un servant llamado Avenger- dijo Stelios con tono de burla, el rostro de Saber palideció ante sus palabras, sin mas Stelios continuo hablando -Cuando destruiste el Santo Grial por segunda vez su espíritu estaba dentro, así que es natural que el Santo Grial llegara a Hades si tenia un alma dentro- al decir esas palabras Stelios levanto su mano derecha en el aire.

Detrás de el un portal se abrió dejando atrás una enorme esfera de luz brillante, Saber automáticamente la reconoció -El Santo Grial...- murmuro la servant en voz baja, Stelios solo sonrió bajo su casco.

-Así es, este es el Santo Grial completamente purificado de la maldad que antes tenia dentro, solo me vasta pedir mi deseo y el mundo será mió- dijo Stelios mientras empezaba a reír fuertemente.

-Lastima que morirás antes que puedas hacerlo- dijo Kratos después de un largo rato de haber guardado silencio, Stelios dejo de reír y lo miro con seriedad.

-Tienes razón, esto será una batalla entre nosotros dos- dijo Stelios, había algo en su voz que le daba un mal presentimiento a Kratos, sin decir nada Stelios apunto el Sable del Olimpo hacia Saber fue en ese momento que Kratos se percato de lo que Stelios planeaba hacer.

-Ya no es necesitada aquí Rey Arturo, vaya con Dios- al decir esas palabras un rayo de energía salido disparado de la punta del Sable, sin pensarlo Kratos cubrió el pequeño cuerpo de Saber con el suyo.

**Música de Fondo: His World Acustic Version (Sonic the Hedgehog para Xbox 360)**

Todo paso en unos segundos, pero para Saber fue una eternidad, primero el rayo acercándose a toda velocidad hacia ella, después Kratos estaba frente a ella mirándola directamente a los ojos, después de eso ella estaba en el suelo con Kratos aun de pie frente a ella, solo que la parte superior de su armadura estaba completamente destrozada, los restos de la alguna vez magnifica armadura estaban en el suelo.

-¿Kratos?...- pregunto Saber lentamente, el Spartan la miro con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

-Rayos...creo que eso fue demasiado- al decir esas palabras Kratos se desplomo junto a Saber.

Saber rápidamente se giro para ver al Spartan, tomándolo en sus brazos la servant lo giro hasta que estuvo boca arriba, no tenia heridas pero había recibido un tremendo ataque en la espalda -No debiste hacer eso...- dijo Saber tratando de mantener su tono de voz neutral, pero fallo totalmente, su voz estaba llena de preocupación.

Kratos no dijo nada, estaba inconciente, lentamente Saber lo dejo descansar en el suelo mientras que ella se puso de pie sosteniendo a Excalibur con ambas manos.

-Me sorprende que alguien de su fama arriesgara su vida por una simple mujer- dijo Stelios con tono de burla.

En ese momento mana color dorado empezó a rodear a Excalibur, frente a la mirada sorprendida de Stelios la hoja de Excalibur se torno dorada, toda la habitación del trono se ilumino con la luz dorada que emanaba de Excalibur.

-¡Contempla el máximo poder de Excalibur!-

En un parpadeo el castillo desapareció, todo lo que los rodeaba era los solitarios paisajes de Hades, magma y pilares que parecian hechos de carne.

-Necesitaremos mas espacio para luchar- explico Stelios con arrogancia -Ahora ven y pelea...mujer-

No se dijo una palabra mas, Saber se lanzo al ataque levantando a Excalibur sobre su cabeza, Stelios solo la espero sosteniendo el Sable del Olimpo con su mano derecha.

Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente Saber lanzo un corte vertical hacia abajo, pero solo fue bloqueado con la parte plana de la hoja del Sable, Stelios simplemente uso su fuerza para empujar a Saber hacia atrás sin embargo Saber retiro su espada antes de eso y lanzo un corte horizontal logrando golpear la armadura de Stelios pero no pudo dañarlo.

Al ver que Saber lo había logrado golpear Stelios enfureció levanto el Sable del Olimpo alto en el aire y lo dejo caer directamente hacia el suelo, el suelo se despedazo y una ráfaga de energía empezó a viajar hacia Saber destrozando el suelo a su paso, hábilmente Saber salto sobre el ataque para descender sobre Stelios con un corte vertical, pero nuevamente fue bloqueado por la hoja del Sable del Olimpo, al ver que su ataque había fallado Saber dio un salto hacia atrás para hacer distancia entre ambos.

-Luchas bien para ser mujer- dijo Stelios aun con la arrogancia presente en su voz -Espero que me ganes pronto, ya que tus amigos están en una mala situación- agrego con una carcajada.

-¡¿Que quieres decir?!- pregunto Saber enfadada.

-Mientras luchamos tus amigos están siendo atacados por mis soldados- explico Stelios mientras tocaba con una de sus manos cubiertas de metal la marca que Excalibur había dejado en su armadura negra.

.-Si me derrotas ellos se salvaran- dijo Stelios.

Nuevamente Saber se lanzo al ataque pero esta vez en lugar de lanzar un corte envistió a Stelios usando su pequeño cuerpo, sorprendido Stelios perdio el equilibrio, eso fue lo único que Saber necesito para enterrar la punta de Excalibur en el pecho de Stelios, pero Saber pudo ver impactada como Stelios tomaba la hoja de Excalibur con una mano y la sacaba de su cuerpo.

-Cuando creces en un lugar como Hades el dolor físico no es nada- dijo Stelios en voz baja.

Saber logro liberar a Excalibur de agarre de Stelios y lanzo un corte horizontal a la altura de la cabeza de su adversario intentando decapitarlo, Stelios a pesar de su armadura logro agacharse para evitar el ataque sin embargo su casco fue golpeado y salio desprendido de su cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando Saber pudo ver por primera vez el rostro del hombre conocido como Stelios, cabello largo color castaño y ojos cafés terminando con un rostro bien parecido.

-¡Se acabo el juego!- sin decir nada el enfadado Stelios apunto el Sable del Olimpo hacia Saber y lanzo un rayo de energía azul.

Pero esta vez Saber estaba preparada, levanto a Excalibur alto en el aire -¡¡¡EX...CALIBUR!!!-.

Ambos rayos de energía colisionaron en un tremendo espectáculo de luz, pero al final ni el poder máximo de Excalibur fue rival para el Sable del Olimpo y el rayo de energía dorado fue devorado por la energía azul.

Saber fue impactada en el pecho por esa energía y salio disparada hacia atrás, solo su armadura la había salvado de morir.

**Fin de música de Fondo**

Stelios observo complacido como Saber era impactada por el pilar de energía del Sable del Olimpo, pero su cuerpo nunca toco el suelo, para la sorpresa del discípulo de Hades, el frágil cuerpo de la servant fue atrapado por nada menos que Kratos.

Kratos observo con algo de preocupación a la servant en sus brazos, la armadura de la servant estaba intacta, pero el ataque había sido muy fuerte, ahora ella paresia estar inconciente, Kratos pudo ver que sus ojos se abrían levemente, pero le sorprendió ver que los ojos esmeralda de Saber se habían tornado rojos, signo de que estaba al borde de la muerte.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujo en los labios de Saber -Kratos...acábalo- murmuro en voz entre cortada, estaba cansada, con lo ultimo levanto su cara hacia el rostro de Kratos y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, después quedo inconciente.

Kratos coloco el cuerpo inconciente de Saber en el suelo y después se giro hacia Stelios.

-A pesar de que has crecido aun me es fácil reconocerte hermano- dijo Kratos en voz baja y seria.

Stelios pareció estar sorprendido por unos instantes, pero después sonrió con arrogancia -Sabia que me reconocerías hermano- dijo Stelios mientras miraba a su hermano directo a los ojos.

-¿Porque has hecho esto?- pregunto Kratos mientras preparaba sus Sables en cada mano, aun después de tanto tiempo en su estomago estaba presente la cicatriz en diagonal que había conseguido después de la traición de Zeus.

-¡Tu y yo sabemos muy bien esa respuesta hermano, me abandonaste, dejaste que me enviaran a la montaña, pase dos días muriendo de hambre y sed antes de que fuera devorado por un lobo!- dijo Stelios en tono de enfado -¡Mientras tu te convertías en leyenda yo me encontraba en este lugar esperando, creciendo, solo quería vengarme de ti y cuando mataste a mi maestro Hades tome el poder!- termino Stelios mientras le lanzaba una mirada de odio a su hermano.

-Si, yo me convertí en una leyenda, una leyenda que mato a su propia familia y que termino con miles de vidas, que fue traicionado más veces de las que puede contar, si, yo soy una leyenda, pero al menos tu no sufriste lo que yo sufrí- contesto Kratos en voz seria.

Sin más ambos tomaron sus estancias de pelea

-En este momento acaba todo-

Ciudad Fuyuki

Sobre la ciudad el Eclipse brillaba con todo su esplendor, todos en la ciudad se encontraban mirando el maravilloso y raro espectáculo, pero en la residencia de Shiro sucedía una batalla por vivir.

Con cada zombi legionario que era derrotado dos mas tomaban su lugar.

Raven se tomo el tiempo para mirar sus ardedores, Lancer y Bazett se encontraban espalda contra espalda aniquilando todo lo que no era humano.

A su derecha se encontraban Shiro, Sakura y Ilya, los tres estaban resistiendo el ataque, bueno, solo Shiro y Sakura estaban luchando, ya que Ilya solo estaba sonriendo.

Archer y Rin estaban junto a el protegiendo su espalda mientras que Assassin y Rider se movían alrededor del grupo aniquilando a todos los enemigos que podían para evitar que el grupo principal fuera superado en numero.

Después Raven giro su mirada hacia su querida master, Ayako se encontraba disparando flechas con su arco, cada disparo daba en su objetivo, al notar que Raven la estaba observando Ayako giro su vista hacia el y le dedico una sonrisa.

-¡Necesitamos apoyo!- se escucho la voz de Shiro desde atrás, la pequeña Ilya solo sonrió y levanto su mano izquierda para revelar sus hechizos de comando -¡Berserker!- al gritar esas palabras una de las marcas rojas en la mano de la pequeña desapareció, al instante un portal se abrió para dejar salir al gigante de piel oscura.

Lancer solo sonrió al ver a Berserker empezar a destruir todo a su paso -A eso le llamo apoyo- dijo el servant mientras dejaba de luchar por un momento, un segundo después una mano lo golpeo en la nuca -¡Cállate Lancer y comienza a luchar!- ordeno Bazett mientras se giraba para volver a atender a sus enemigos.

_El final esta cerca, todo terminara cuando el duelo entre hermanos llegue a su fin, yo se que para Kratos no será problema matar a su hermano, después de todo el ya termino con su padre._

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capitulo, espero que les guste, muy pronto mas. 


	14. Capitulo 12

Aquí esta el capitulo 12 de mi fic, gracias a todos los que se tomen la molestia de leerlo.

- - Diálogos

( ) Pensamientos

_N_Narración de Gaia la titán de la tierra

* * *

Eclipse: Oscuridad Total 

Capitulo 12: Fin del Camino

Hades, el lugar donde todas las almas van a dejar de existir en el mundo de los mortales, para todos ese lugar no es mas que una leyenda, pero si la humanidad estuviera al tanto del enfrentamiento que se estaba llevando a cabo volverían a creer en el.

¡CLANK!

**Música de Fondo: Justice (Shingetsutan Tsukihime)**

Los Sables de Athena impactaron furiosamente contra el Sable del Olimpo con un estruendoso sonido de metal impactando metal.

Ambos guerreros se encontraban pausados en un choque de sables midiendo fuerzas con su rival, tratando de desequilibrarse uno al otro, era una ironía que estos hombres alguna vez fueron hermanos.

Usando su fuerza Kratos empujo el sable del Olimpo con sus sables logrando desequilibrar a Stelios, sin perder tiempo lanzo un sablazo horizontal pero Stelios lo bloqueo usando el lado plano del enorme Sable del Olimpo.

Tan pronto como Kratos dio un paso hacia atrás un rayo de energía salio disparado hacia el, usando sus reflejos de guerrero rápidamente rodó fuera del camino y contesto el ataque lanzando su sable derecho hacia Stelios quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, el sable perforo la armadura pero antes de que el daño fuera mas grave Stelios dio un salto hacia atrás.

-Si no me muevo ese sable me hubiera perforado el corazón- comento sonriendo Stelios mientras señalaba con su vista la pequeña herida en su pecho cubierto de armadura, estaba sangrando.

Kratos no le presto atención y dirigió su mirada a donde Saber estaba en el suelo, aun no se movía, pero Kratos sabia que estaba viva, tan solo pensar en que ella estaba herida le enfurecía.

Los filos de los Sables de Athena se encendieron en un segador fuego dorado, Stelios solo sonrió ante esto, y tomo su estancia de pelea.

Kratos sabia que sus sables jamás superarían en poder al Sable del Olimpo, pero el tenia algo que Stelios no tenia, experiencia, cosa que había obtenido de sus innumerables batallas.

Moviéndose rápido Kratos rodó hacia adelante quedando justo al frente de su hermano, al ver que Stelios no tubo tiempo de reaccionar, Kratos levanto sus sables con la firme intención de perforar el estomago de su hermano, pero Stelios reacciono rápido y nuevamente bloqueo el ataque con el lado plano de su sable, pero Kratos no había terminado, sin darle tiempo a nada impacto su cabeza contra la cara de Stelios, el golpe fue tan fuerte que Stelios voló unos metros hacia atrás aterrizando de pie, su nariz estaba sangrando, pero al menos no estaba rota.

-¡Maldito!- grito enfadado Stelios mientras abanicaba el Sable del Olimpo en forma horizontal frente a si mismo, una onda de energía salio disparada de la hoja del sable, Kratos sin embargo no retrocedió, se coloco directamente frente al ataque, una vez que el ataque estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Kratos lanzo sus dos sables como si fueran arpones, los sables atravesaron el rayo y impactaron en los hombros de Stelios empujándolo hacia atrás.

Kratos uso sus cadenas y recupero sus sables, el fuego dorado aun ardía en los filos de las armas -Duele¿no es así?- pregunto el Spartan mientras miraba a Stelios, en cada uno de sus hombros hacia una herida y de ella emanaba humo, pero Stelios no paresia estar sufriendo, lo único que había en su cara era un expresión de enojo.

-Yo no siento el dolor- fue la única respuesta del caballero de armadura negra -¿Continuamos?-

Ciudad Fuyuki

-¡Esto nunca va acabar!- grito Shiro desesperado mientras decapitaba a otro zombi legionario con sus espadas, todo a su alrededor era un caos, sangre y cuerpos por todos lados.

-Tenemos que resistir, hasta que Saber regrese- grito Rin desde su posición junto a Archer, ambos estaban espalda contra espalda, a su derecha estaba Raven defendiendo a Ayako ya que la chica se había quedado sin flechas.

-Resistan solo un poco mas, formen un círculo- grito Bazett mientras le daba un derechazo a uno de los legionarios en la cara desintegrándolo por completo.

-Fórmense ahora- grito Assassin mientras cortaba a siete legionarios con un corte de su katana.

Momentos después todos estaban formando un circulo, defendiendo su posición mientras que Ayako y la pequeña Ilya permanecían en el centro para ser protegidas y Berserker rondaba alrededor acabando con todo a su paso.

Hades

Kratos logro agacharse para esquivar un ataque que seguramente lo hubiera matado, aprovechando la oportunidad el Spartan lanzo un ataque con sus puños que elevo a Stelios en el aire, sin perder tiempo Kratos salto tras de el alcanzándolo en el aire, todo paso en un segundo, Kratos tomo las piernas de tu hermano y lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas al suelo, Stelios impacto contra el piso carnoso de Hades dolorosamente solo para que después Kratos aterrizara contra su pecho con sus rodillas cubiertas de armadura, Kratos escucho con satisfacción el sonido de la armadura de su oponente romperse bajo su peso.

Kratos coloco ambos sables con el filo hacia abajo para acabar con su oponente, pero Stelios logro recuperarse y logro quietarse al Spartan de encima para rodar hacia atrás y ponerse a salvo.

-No esta mal hermano- dijo Stelios mientras se ponía de pie lentamente, la armadura de su pecho tenia marcas de cortes y estaba muy dañada, pero Stelios estaba muy tranquilo.

-No podrás ganarme hermano, mejor acepta tu derrota y te daré una muerte rápida- dijo Kratos fríamente mientras tomaba su posición de pelea.

-No, eso no es para mi- dijo Stelios con una sonrisa siniestra, el sable del Olimpo comenzó a brillar intensamente, el oscuro ambiente de Hades se inundo de una luz blanca muy intensa.

-¡¡Te mostrare el poder que termino con los Titanes, todo este lugar se convertirá en polvo!!-

Al escuchar esas palabras Kratos comprendió lo que Stelios se disponía a hacer, iba a usar el potencial completo del Sable del Olimpo, Kratos conocía bien ese poder ya que el Titán Atlas se lo había mostrado una vez antes de que el los salvara de su derrota.

Sin perder tiempo Kratos se coloco frente al cuerpo inconciente de Saber y coloco sus Sables frente a el, después solo espero a que el ataque llegara.

-¡¡¡Muere!!!- grito Stelios

La punta del Sable del Olimpo hizo contacto con el suelo y todo fue consumido por la luz para momentos después estallar en mil pedazos.

Varios minutos después Stelios retiro el sable del suelo y contemplo los alrededores complacido sus alrededores, todo estaba destruido y donde había estado Kratos solo había una columna de humo.

-Párese que yo soy el ganador- dijo Stelios mientras se giraba para mirar al Santo Grial que había quedado intacto tras explosión, claro que eso había sido por deseo de Stelios.

-Esto aun no termina hermano- se escucho una voz desde atrás de Stelios

Cuando la columna de humo se disipo dejo atrás a Kratos, toda la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba cubierta en cortadas y las cadenas de sus sables habían desaparecido de sus brazos, tras el estaba Saber, usando a Excalibur para mantenerse de pie, aunque sus ojos aun eran color carmesí.

-Kratos...- dijo Saber débilmente mientras colocaba su mano izquierda en su hombro, el Spartan la miro sobre su hombro con un pequeña sonrisa -Es bueno ver que estas bien- dijo Kratos.

-Creo que no tengo opción, tendré que repetir mi ataque- dijo Stelios mientras el Sable del Olimpo comenzaba a brillar nuevamente.

Kratos se tenso por un momento -Tenemos que hacer algo, no sobreviviremos otro ataque- dijo Kratos mientras se giraba para ver a Saber, pero al hacerlo se percato de la luz que se estaba formando en la mano izquierda de Saber.

La luz tomo forma de una vaina de espada ante la mirada sorprendida de Kratos -Esta...es mi carta de triunfo- dijo Saber en voz baja, sus ojos cambiaron de carmesí a su hermoso color esmeralda habitual.

Con toda su fuerza Saber lanzo la vaina de su espada hacia arriba -¡¡¡Avalon!!!- al decir estas palabras la vaina exploto en miles de chispas de luz que bañaron al Spartan y a Saber.

Las heridas en el cuerpo de Kratos se cerraron inmediatamente y los raspones en la cara de Saber también desaparecieron, Kratos miro confundido a Saber mientras ella tomaba la empuñadura de Excalibur con ambas manos y la colocaba frente a si misma.

-Es hora de acabarlo, yo iré primero ya que tu eres mas fuerte, tu lo acabaras- dijo Saber.

La energía del Sable del Olimpo estaba casi a su máximo nivel, sin perder tiempo Saber dio un tremendo salto hacia enfrente cortando la distancia entre los dos, al hacerlo la armadura de sus piernas, pecho y manos se desintegro en miles de luces que se agregaron a la hoja de Excalibur, momentos después la espada comenzó a brillar un fuerte color dorado casi tan intenso como la luz blanca del Sable del Olimpo.

Al ver que estaba en peligro Stelios rápidamente levanto el sable con la punta hacia abajo, lo único que tenia que hacer era enterrarlo en el suelo y el ganaría.

-¡¡¡¡¡EX...CALIBUR!!!!!-

Fue demasiado tarde, todo el poder de Excalibur exploto contra el cuerpo de Stelios a corta distancia dejándolo con una cortada en diagonal en su pecho, pero aun no acababa, Saber dio un giro sobre la punta de sus pies para dejar el camino libre, fue entonces donde Kratos apareció frente al ya herido Stelios con ambos Sables de Athena envueltos en fuego dorado y levantados sobre su cabeza.

Por un instante ambos se miraron, después Kratos dejo caer los filos envueltos en fuego de sus sables sobre el cuerpo de su hermano atravesándolo a su armadura y a el como si fueran papel, pero no termino ahí, Kratos retiro los sables rápidamente y los volvió a introducir rápidamente, uno en el corazón de su hermano mientras que con el otro le corto el cuello casi decapitándolo, después retiro sus sables y le propino una tremenda tecleada al cuerpo ya sin vida de Stelios mandándolo a volar a uno de los lagos de magma cercanos que se habían formado por el primer ataque del Sable del Olimpo

**Fin de música de Fondo.**

Saber se acerco lentamente a Kratos, el estaba aun con su vista centrada en el lago da magma donde el cuerpo de Stelios había caído, la sangre de su victima aun goteaba de los filos ya sin fuego de sus sables.

-Lo logramos...- dijo Saber lentamente, al escuchar las palabras de su compañera Kratos se giro y asintió.

Ciudad Fuyuki

-¿Que les esta pasando?- pregunto Lancer mientras el y los demás observaban a los zombis legionarios volverse polvo, y todos la sangre y los cuerpos de los que habían eliminado desaparecieron, paresia que nada hubiera pasado.

Sakura sonrió y miro al cielo, el eclipse había desaparecido -Creo que Saber gano- dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a Shiro.

Todos los demás servants sonrieron, Archer abrazo a su querida Rin mientras que Ayako literalmente salto a los brazos de Raven.

Ilya corrió hacia Berserker mientras lo felicitaba por su trabajo, el gigante paresia sonreír ante las palabras de la pequeña.

Bazett comenzó a regañar a Lancer por sus distracciones en la batalla y Lancer opto por callarla con un beso, a Bazett no pareció molestarle demasiado.

Separados del grupo estaban Assassin y Rider observando a sus compañeros -Buena pelea- dijo Rider mientras se giraba para mirar a Assassin, el samurai solo sonrió -Lo mismo te digo- después de decir esas palabras los labios de Rider conectaron con su mejilla, Assassin la miro confundido por un momento.

-Eso es por la ayuda- dijo Rider en voz coqueta mientras caminaba para unirse al grupo, después de un momento Assassin la siguió con una sonrisa en su rostro (Tal vez deba de ayudarlos mas seguido) pensó servant aun sonriendo.

Hades

**Música de Fondo: His World Acustic Version (Sonic the Hedgehog para Xbox 360)**

-¿Y que vamos a hacer con eso?- pregunto Kratos mientras indicaba con su vista al Santo Grial que brillaba hermosamente entre las oscuridad de Hades.

Saber miro a Kratos seriamente -El Santo Grial concede cualquier deseo, podrías pedirle lo que mas deseas- explico Saber, la expresión de Kratos se lleno de sorpresa pero Saber siguió hablando -Podrías pedirle que borre las visiones de tus sueños- agrego Saber en voz baja.

Kratos se sorprendió aun más de que ella estuviera enterada de eso, pero entonces recordó que ella había visto toda su vida al igual que el había visto toda la de ella.

-Y tu podrías pedirle que cambie tu pasado- dijo Kratos, esta vez fue el turno de Saber de sorprenderse.

Saber lo pensó un momento y negó con la cabeza -No, eso ya no me interesa, solo quiero volver con las personas que me importan- dijo Saber en voz tranquila pero firme.

Kratos asintió y extendió su mano, Saber avanzo y la tomo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Creo que tampoco necesito un deseo, solo quiero volver a donde estaba antes- dijo Kratos mientras sostenía la mano de Saber en la suya un poco sorprendido por el hecho de lo pequeña que era la mano de la servant comparada con la suya, pero aun así era bastante fuerte.

-Sabia dedición Kratos- se escucho una voz muy conocida para ambos

-¡Gaia!- gritaron sorprendidos al unísono Kratos y Saber.

-He visto con satisfacción que han cumplido con su misión, creo que ha llegado la hora de que me una con mis hermanos Titanes en el otro mundo- dijo Gaia, por primera vez su voz sonaba cansada y débil.

-Pero si tu te vas eso significa que Kratos desaparecerá ya que tu eres su master- dijo Saber con preocupación mientras dirigía su mirada a Kratos, este solo miraba seriamente hacia la nada.

-Eso es verdad, pero hay una solución¿quieres tomarla?- pregunto Gaia

Saber pensó por unos segundos y asintió, de alguna manera sabia que Gaia lo había visto.

-Dime Arturia¿es tu deseo que Kratos se quede?- pregunto nuevamente Gaia.

Saber bajo la mirada para tratar de esconder el leve tono carmesí que había invadido sus mejillas, momentos después levanto la mirada decidida a dar su respuesta.

-Si, eso es lo que quiero- respondió Saber en voz firme.

En ese momento un brillo carmesí apareció en la parte de atrás de su mano izquierda, Saber miro sorprendida su mano.

-Estos son...hechizos de comando- murmuro Saber

-Ahora todo esta en tus manos Arturia- dijo Gaia, mientras que Saber solo asintió

-Kratos, te agradezco tus largos años de servicios, espero que estés bien- agrego Gaia.

-Adiós vieja amiga- murmuro Kratos mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo, la voz de Gaia se dejo de escuchar pero esta vez para siempre.

Kratos y Saber se giraron hacia el Santo Grail.

-Es hora de volver a casa- murmuro Saber, ambos cerraron sus ojos y pidieron su deseo al Santo Grial.

Momentos después ambos se encontraban en el patio de la casa de Shiro, frente a ellos se encontraban todos los servants y masters sonriendo calidamente.

Kratos se miro a si mismo y se sorprendió al ver que su armadura estaba totalmente restaurada, sus Sables de Athena estaban en su espalda y las cadenas nuevamente en sobre la armadura de sus brazos, pero lo que mas le sorprendió era que ninguno de los servants lo había atacado a cambio de eso solo recibió sonrisas.

Saber estaba feliz, había vuelto a casa, todo había acabado, sonriendo felizmente se aproximo al grupo, no, no era un simple grupo, era su familia, todos sonrieron cuando ella se coloco directamente frente a ellos.

-Estoy de vuelta- murmuro Saber mientras miraba a todos y a cada uno de los servants y masters, momentos después Ilya corrió y la abrazo por la cintura.

-Bienvenida Saber- le dijeron todos al unísono, excepto Raven quien solo sonrió y Berserker que no puede hablar pero aun así paresia estar sonriendo.

Kratos observo al grupo por un momento y dio media vuelta (Este no es mi lugar) pensó con algo de tristeza.

-¿Kratos?...- de escucho la voz de Saber atrás de el, lentamente el Spartan se dio la vuelta para encarar a Saber que ahora estaba al frente del grupo.

-¿A donde vas?- pregunto Saber mientras lo miraba confundida (No planea quedarse) pensó en sus adentros mientras sentía como la preocupación la invadía.

Kratos miro al grupo por un segundo antes de dirigir su mirada a Saber -Este no es mi lugar, pero estaré cerca, solo tienes que llamarme- dijo mientras indicaba con su vista a la mano donde los hechizos de comando se encontraban.

Shiro miro sorprendido la mano de su servant, había una marca en forma de uno de los sables de Kratos formada por doce piezas del hechizo de comando.

Frente a la mirada confundida de todos Saber avanzo lentamente hacia el Spartan y se detuvo frente a el mirando hacia arriba para poder mirar sus ojos -Cuídate...- dijo la joven servant mientras se ponía de puntas y rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Kratos en un fuerte abrazo, el Spartan solo asintió sin retornar el abrazo.

-Hasta luego……Altria- murmuro en el oído de Saber antes de que ella lo soltara.

Sin más desapareció con un salto tras la pared que daba a la calle, su destino eran las montañas.

-Bien, párese que todo acabo- dijo Shiro mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Sakura, ella solo rió felizmente.

**Fin de música de Fondo.**

-¿Porque hay tantas personas...estabas asiendo fiestas sin mi presencia?- se escucho una voz atrás del grupo.

Todos se giraron para ver a Taiga con una maleta en cada mano y una mirada molesta en su rostro, Shiro comenzó a temblar de miedo.

-¡¡¡¡¡Shiro!!!!!-

* * *

Aquí acaba la primera parte de mi proyecto de God of War y Fate Stay Night, le agradezco de corazón a quienes me apoyaron. 

**Las aventuras de Kratos no acaban aquí, esta historia tiene una secuela, aquí les dejo un pequeño avance, no es mucho pero espero que les guste.**

Avance de la secuela:

El cuerpo inmóvil de Arturia mejor conocida como el Rey Arturo estaba recargado contra el tronco de un árbol mientras que los rayos del sol bañaban su cara pacíficamente, su leal caballero Bedivere contemplaba a su moribundo rey.

-¿Puedes contemplar, Rey Arturo, la continuación de tu sueño?- murmuro Bedivere

En ese momento pudo ver como su rey comenzaba a moverse, y lentamente abría sus ojos esmeraldas.

-Mi señor, aun estas con vida- dijo Bedivere sorprendida y feliz de ver a su Rey aun con vida.

El Rey Arturo miro sus alrededores con cara de confusión.

-¿Donde estoy?-

**Hasta pronto, esta secuela vendrá después de mi otra historia.**

**Gracias.**


End file.
